Heart Breaker Higurashi
by Miss Ame
Summary: AU. Kagome has an agenda: Break as many guys' heart as there are seconds in a lifetime. Her plan seems to be successful... up until she meets Inuyasha. InuKag and SanMir.
1. The Story of Her Heart Break

**Heart Breaker Higurashi**

_Chapter One_

~*~ 

It was during the middle of her sophomore year, when she - Kagome Higurashi - realized that she was in love. Deep down in her heart, in that huge section that held many of the unexplained, she just _knew_ that it wasn't your everyday 'puppy love'. 

No. 

She was in love truly, madly, and completely deeply. She knew that she would do anything for him and she had always believed that he would do anything for her. 

He would always whisper sweet nothings in her ear, telling her that he loved her and constantly explained how one day, they would get married and raise a big family once they were old enough. 

Bull shit. 

Everything was a load of bull shit. All those phony words and talk about marriage. They were all lies... the bastard! 

~*~ 

She was walking early towards school one day when she overheard one girl talking happily about her boyfriend... ***Bankotsu**. 

It may sound strange to you, but Kagome had a conscience... and no, that's not the strange part. They were _named_. They were two old women who lounged around in a segment of her brain, giving her advice and choices between what was good and bad. One was named Miyou and the other Kitsuke. 

'_Okay... Maybe that was just a coincidence..._?' Kitsuke began saying. 

'_Now tell me... how many guys are named Bankotsu?!_' Miyou decided to argue. 

'_Okay... You've got a point..._' the first conscience said, not entirely happy to lose this short argument. 

Kagome frowned. She really did want those two to shut up for once and give her time to think by herself. 

She decided to ignore what that girl said. It _couldn't_ be... he had said that he loved her. Besides... she loved him too and trusted him. Their trust could not be so easily broken. With this belief held in her mind, she confidently strode into the school. 

'_But wouldn't that explain the reason why he seems like he never wants to be seen with you as more than a friend during school_?' Miyou wondered. 

'_Shut up Miyou. She trusts him_.' 

~*~ 

As she walked towards her locker, she heard two of Bankotsu's 'jock' friends whispering loudly to each other. 

The numb skulls. 

As she dialed her combination and opened her locker to pick out what she needed for her first period class, she couldn't help but overhear: 

"So how many girls is that already man?" jock number one said. 

"About fifteen I think..." jock number two replied, but he was unsure. This lead him to name the fifteen girls, although unbeknownst to him and his friend, they were fairly audible to the raven haired girl. 

Kagome just thought that he was talking about all of the girls that _he_ had played during that month, so she did not pay much attention to it, and was just about to close her locker, when she heard _her_ name said as part of that list. That wasn't right. She had only been with Bankotsu. 

"Oh yeah... and Kagome Higurashi. Man that girl's a babe. Once Bankotsu dumps her after his 'six-month-relationship_s_' thing... heh... with more that on girl... I think I'll have me a piece of that-" jock number two said, giving a goofy smiled that disgusted the newly heart broken sixteen year old to no end. 

She slammed her locker shut instantly, interrupting the jock's sentence. The two boys finally noticed her presence and she heard one of the boys swear a multitude of nonstop curses, until he was out of her hearing range. 

She was devastated by what she heard, so devastated in fact that she ran straight back home and cried. 

Her mother did not ask her questions. She was just there to comfort her daughter until she was ready to explain the cause of her tears. He daughter was so overly heart broken though, that she refused to go to school for a whole week. This gave Kagome's grandfather a chance to use his knowledge of illnesses by skillfully 'exaggerating the facts' to his granddaughter's school. The sicknesses were normal at first starting with a slight cold... until after the duration of five days, her 'illnesses' became more drastic. 

Although Kagome was missing out on a whole week of school due to her depression, her mother did not force her, or question her. She understood that whatever her daughter was going through, it was probably something extremely horrible... like a break-up gone awry? Well it was just a wild guess... 

~*~ 

Kagome was devastated that her supposed 'boyfriend' did not even call or come over to her house to see what was wrong, which proved all the more that he truly didn't care about her. 

She was just another one of his 'six month girls'. This caused anger to flare up with in her. All other thoughts of any past affections disintegrated along with her unprotected, kind heart. 

Mrs. Higurashi was glad that slowly after that week, her daughter was healing; her sadness fading. She was finally mending after whatever happened. What she didn't realize was that she was slowly creating a barrier around her heart. 

Her daughter couldn't take the games of men. During her time in school, she had met a surprising amount of male 'play boys'. She just always thought that Bankotsu wasn't like one of them... Now... Now she knew better. They were all pigs, and players and they all had to pay. 

~*~ 

The next Monday, Kagome finally came back to school... but she did not look at all like her usual 'carefree' self. She was more concealed with her thoughts, but she was more... flirtatious around boys. 

Soon she caught the attention of many boys at school, and had dated quite a handful of them. She loved the power of making them fall madly in love with her, then she would quickly end the relationship, never giving them a second thought. 

Of course they were devastated. 

Like she gave a damn. 

~*~ 

Three years later, the same beautiful heart breaker graduated as one of the top students in her school. She was well-known academically... and socially. No nasty rumors had ever spread about her. The boys didn't dare because almost every other guy there had dated Kagome, and had fallen - quite hard - for her. 

They didn't dare say anything against her... no... they cared about her too much. 

This lead Kagome into moving far away from her home. Many miles away from that horrendous school and her horrendous memories. She didn't care very much that her reputation was still intact. Everything would just remind her of her past, back where she lived, and she wanted to run away from it all. 

~*~ 

She arrived at Goshinboku University just in time to receive her schedule early... That was if she could find it early enough... 

She was walking up the entrance stairs of her new college, hand-in-hand with her latest 'boyfriend' ***Jinenji**. As the two walked around looking for the booths where the students' schedules would be handed out, Jinenji gave her a look that said 'Can we please talk now? In private?' 

The pair went into a nearly deserted hallway, and when they had stopped walking, Kagome turned sharply towards the young man. 

"What is it Jinenji?" the stormy-eyed teen asked. 

'_He's been dangerously attached to you Kagome dear. Get rid of him now_.' Kitsuke told her. 

'_It would just break his heart_!' Miyou tried to argue, but now, Kagome only listened to Kitsuke. 

'_That's the damn plan_!' exclaimed Kitsuke. 

"I... I wanted to tell you something Kagome..." he said nervously. 

"Yes? What is it? I have to go get my schedule so make this quick," she snapped. She needed her schedule and she needed it now. If one of her classes were to start in just thirty minutes, she would need time to prepare. If she didn't hurry Jinenji up, she would be here all day. 

Ouch. 

But then again... he was used to her occasional sharp tones. She would usually always redeem herself with nice gestures towards him, so he was fine. Maybe it was just the way she was. He still loved her anyway. "I... I..." 

"What?!" she asked a little more harshly, her little patience quickly being blown away. 

There was silence as Kagome's voice slightly echoed through the partially deserted hall. 

"I think I'm in love with you Kagome..." he said quietly. 

'_Yes! Bulls eye_!' Kitsuke praised. 

'_Oh shame_!' Miyou said disapprovingly. 

"I'm sorry Jinenji, but I don't think that I'm ready for that step-" she began, innocently. 

"Then I'll slow down. I love you, and I'll do anything-" he tried desperately, but Kagome cut him off. 

"I thought you said that you just _think_ you're in love with me?" she questioned. 

The young man looked at her confused. "I know but-" 

She quickly interrupted him. "I'm sorry Jinenji, but I don't think that I am ready for a relationship like this. Not now... and not... ever. I'm sorry... but we'll see each around okay? It's just that I can't be in a relationship in which I know the guy feels something strong for me. I would never be able to return their feelings... so I don't want to lead them on," she lied, slightly smiling before she swiftly walked off, happy that another sucker was struck by her blow. 

"But... But! I... Love you! And I... I went to a community college close to yours just _for _you... Kagome. Kagome...?" she was no where in sight anymore. 

Tears began trickling through the poor, heart broken man's eyes, as he heard his mother's car blowing it's horn for him to go down the steps now. 

~*~ 

Inuyasha had never seen such a strange sight before. True he had only been in that college for two years, but never, ever in his life did he think that he would _ever_ see a young man burst through the college door exit, and run down to his mother's car, bawling like a baby. 

Well... there was a first time for everything. 

~*~ 

Kagome searched around the crowd for a potential bastard to break, and she set her eyes on a perfect one. She had caught him groping women and she was going to make him pay for that. 

As his gaze swiftly turned to her, she smirked. 

Easy catch. 

"Hello..." a man, just barely an age older than Kagome said. He was handsome, Kagome had to admit, with a small pony tail hanging behind his neck. He wore three gold earrings just around the rim of his left ear, and he had striking lavender eyes. 

"Hey," she began, putting up her 'flirtatious grin', as she liked to call it. 

"You look lost..." he commented. 

"Yes... about that... Well you see... I'm new here and I was wondering where I could possibly get my schedule..." she asked, pretending to search around the hall with her eyes. 

"Oh... Well... What's your name?" he asked her. 

"Kagome Higurashi." 

"Oh... You know... Well you see, I help the Board of Directors organize schedules for students, and I think that I have yours right upstairs in my room. Now if you would just follow me..." he began, as he started walking towards the elevators up towards the dorms. Of course, he really didn't know what the Board of Directors did... Well it seemed to work... 

"Not so fast hentai." 

He stopped dead in his tracks. Damn. 

He turned around to face his 'precious Sango'. "Hello there Sango, love," he began. 

"Don't even," she said, immediately stopping him from his 'suave words' to come. 

"Yes ma'am." 

Kagome looked over at the two curiously. '_Now by the way he groped those women back there... I would have thought he was single... Hmm..._' 

"I'm so sorry about him. He can be a little..." the new young woman said, pausing to give the young man a sideways glance before she continued. "Eh... No... _Very_ perverted. I suggest you watch out. By the way, my name's Sango." 

Kagome smiled at her. "Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I was just wondering where the schedules were handed out-" 

Before anything else was said, the corridors opened showing a slightly amused Inuyasha walking in towards his two friends, and one unknown young woman. All three looked over at the young man. Kagome noticed his long, silvery hair, tied low behind his back, and his amazingly golden eyes. 

"Inuyasha. Hey. This is Kagome," Sango said, politely introducing the two. "Kagome. Inuyasha," she continued, signaling towards the two. 

'_He's single. I just know it_!' Kitsuke said... and she was never wrong. 

"Very pleased to meet you," Kagome said, extending her hand to shake his. He obliged and gave her hand a firm shake. 

Things were silent for a second, until Miroku suddenly turned to Sango, surprising her. He almost forgot about her car! 

"Sango dear-" Sango made a twisted face at this. "I remember you saying how you needed to bring your car to the shop?" Miroku said, suddenly remembering. They needed her car so that they could drive to the club that Friday. 

"Oh... Yeah." She looked over at Inuyasha, who was engaged in a pleasant conversation with the new girl. He didn't seem irritated either, unlike how he was with some women she and the lech tried to set him up with. After that horrible break-up with Kikyo, he needed to get a new girlfriend and forget about the woman dubbed by her and Miroku as 'the bitch'. 

"Inu-" Miroku began, but Sango quickly cut him off. 

"We don't need three people to bring one car to the shop. Let's go!" she said, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him towards the student parking lot. Well... at least he didn't notice them leave him. 

Kagome stared at the two as they left. They seemed nice... Oh well... at least now she could be left alone for another one of her 'potential victims'. She would probably have more time to get to know them... Not the guy, but perhaps the girl. Her getting to know a guy for friendship was just out of the question. 

"You know you look a little like Kikyo..." Inuyasha suddenly blurted out, after their little conversation dwindled down. '_Smooth asshole... just smooth..._' he thought. 

"Who's she?" she asked, curious. 

"My ex-" '_Dammit_!' 

Kagome was a little take back there. She wasn't expecting a guy like him to talk so clumsily towards a girl he was trying to flirt with. This made her uncomfortable. "O... kay... Well... ahh... There are these schedules that I have to go and look for... so..." she said, just about to walk away. She hated it when men talked about their ex girlfriends. It annoyed her to no end, and she would take none of it, if she was going to give this guy a chance. 

Inuyasha of course, was not about to just let a little opportunity for him to forget Kikyo, to pass him by. "Hey, wait! You're new here right?" he asked. 

Kagome turned around to face him again, and he saw a flash of annoyance on her face, but it immediately disappeared into a sweet smile. "Yeah, I'm a freshman," she said. He was practically asking her for a broken heart. How could she resist? 

"Well... Ummm.... How about I bring you to the schedule booths and show you around the school grounds later? You wouldn't want to be lost like every other freshman here now, do you?" 

Kagome practically smirked at this. Great. This guy would be just as easy. "Of course! I'd love that!" she exclaimed happily, giving him her most false 'happy smile' that she could conjure. 

"Great!" he smiled, as he led her through the crowd towards the schedule booths. 

When they finally arrived, he stopped and turned back around to face her. 

"Maybe I should call you and tell you where we should meet?" he asked. 

Kagome shook her head. The last thing she wanted was some guy to get a hold of her number and drive her crazy... like what happened in the past. Oh, she didn't want to think about it. "I haven't even seen my room yet, and I especially don't know the phone number there. How about you give me your phone number and I'll call you?" Maybe if she found some other sucker, she would have a choice. 

"Sounds fine to me," he said, as he took out a pen and paper and began writing his phone number and name, but after a couple seconds, he began thinking about how some people did this to others whom they just met - just for the hell of embarrassing them - and stopped. He aimed for a laconic approach to this situation. "Wait... You're not just asking so you can embarrass me and throw it away and never call, now are you?" 

'_Oh, he's good_.' Kitsuke said. 

'_Grrr.._.' "Of course not!" she replied. Damn. "I swear to kami-sama that I won't do that!" 

"Okay, well... here. Maybe we can meet at seven when there are barely any students on the campus." 

"Great! Let's meet at the entrance stairs, that's the only place I really know of around here." 

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you then!" he said, jogging away slowly, for he remembered he had class in ten minutes. 

"Bye!" 

'_This should finally be interesting..._' Miyou said. 

'_Why_?' Kagome asked, confused. 

_'By the looks of it, that guy has more sense than any other guy you've ever met_!' 

'_I was afraid of that..._' 

~*~ 

**Author's Notes:** I know, I know... I put **Bankotsu** in it, but I needed every other male who was more familiar with Kagome in my later chapters. At least he was the most normal-looking one out of all of the Shichinintai, eh? Besides... At least you know how he looks right? ^_^. 

*Oh and, **Jinenji** is in a human form. Do you remember a little about his dad's human form? Well... that's how Jinenji looks like. ^_^ His dad didn't look bad either if that's what you're thinking. For those of you who don't remember him, he's that other hanyou, who's half horse, half human. He lives with his mom and they raise herbal crops. 

And if any questions arise as to why I added Miyou and Kitsuke... Well... One, I wanted to make my story even more original, and two, it's to explain the reasons for some of Kagome's actions. I've tried making her argue with herself, and it didn't sounds right. I know that technically, she _is_ arguing with herself, but at least it makes it less general, ya know? Well... That's all! 

Please review. 


	2. Rollercoaster

**Author's Notes:** *Bows to all the reviewers* Thank you so much! I very much appreciated it, and would really appreciate it even more if you did the same thing for this chapter too *hint hint*. ^_^. Anyways, please enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: ** I'm not rich. Only rich people get what they want. If I were rich, I would want total domination of Inuyasha. 

*Stops chatting for a second* 

*Silence invades the rooms* 

Okay... Maybe it's a good thing I'm not rich then. 

~*~ 

**Heart Breaker Higurashi**

_Chapter Two_

~*~ 

Inuyasha never really cared to date. 

That is, after a painful break-up he had with his three-year girlfriend. He had flings, thanks to Miroku and Sango because they didn't want him to be lonely, but he never really '_dated_' them. Also, after his break-up, he had never asked any girl out, which only proved that he had never really 'dated' in a while. His two friends just always set him up. After one day, he couldn't handle them and just never spoke to them again. It wasn't as if they minded. They hardly even knew him. 

A strange thing happened though. He actually _asked _a girl out. Well... not entirely a _date_ type of 'outing'... Just a show around the school, but he was still the one who asked her. _Why_ did he ask her? He didn't really know his reason. Whatever it was about her, intrigued him. He was curious about her. Was she the one who left that guy crying like that in the morning? He couldn't understand it... but it was strange the way all the little, petty, insignificant signs were pointing towards a 'yes'. 

He was very aware of the saying '_curiosity killed the cat_', but just a little peek couldn't hurt anyone... right? 

~*~ 

That night Kagome sat at the entrance stairs waiting for Inuyasha. She continuously checked her watch, waiting for the right moment to depart from this embarrassing scene. Either that ass was late or he just wanted to stand her up. She was somehow leaning more on the second option, for she had never thought very highly of men after that incident three years ago... 

Yes. She hated men. That was made clear before, but if anything, if the boy was really late, she wouldn't want anything more than to kill him once he came. Men being late was just one of her top ten pet peeves. Especially if she just met them. 

~*~ 

Thirty minutes. Thirty kami-forsaken minutes she waited under the dark sky just for _him_. Just for her plan to work. Just so that she could break his damn heart. 

It wasn't worth it. _He_ wasn't worth it. There were many other men who would gladly replace him. With this thought, she stood up and began to stalk away, towards her dorm building. 

~*~ 

Well, what an idiot he had been. He was the one who set up the whole tour around the school with that freshman Kagome, but he completely forgot that he had a class that lasted up until seven thirty. Well, that didn't matter anymore now that he was running as fast as he could towards the entrance steps. 

When he got there, he looked around and caught sight of Kagome's retreating back. 

"Hey!" he called out, immediately catching her attention. 

Kagome angrily swung her head around, her hair whipping around her, causing her to look so much like... Kikyou in the moonlight, to Inuyasha. He shook his head of such thoughts. "What?!" she yelled out. 

This slightly took Inuyasha aback. Geez, he just met the girl, she could at least be a little nicer. He knew he was late, but it wasn't as if she should have cared. They didn't even know each other. He held his patience though. He really wanted to understand why this girl intrigued him so much. He also wanted to know why after all the new freshman girls he had seen during the start of the day, she seemed to be the one most likely to make a guy cry the way that young man did... "I... Where are you going?" 

"Back to my dorm," she replied harshly, turning around to walk away again. She didn't know exactly where she was going. She had no idea where the dorms were, but she needed to get out of there. 

Inuyasha ran after her, and stopped directly in front. "Look, I'm sorry okay? My class delayed me. I should have asked you to come at eight... I just stupidly forgot that my class today lasted up until seven thirty." This should calm her down. 

She was really a different type of girl. He had never met anyone so... un... submissive. After he explained his reason for being late, she snorted and began to walk away again. 

"Look, I said that I was sorry. You could at least give me a nice parting sentence instead of acting like such a bitch!" he finally snapped. 

Kagome slowly turned around after hearing this. Not once had a guy ever called her that. Not once... Not even after she blew them off like this. "Oh so you think I'm a bitch now do you?" she growled, preparing herself for an argument. 

His patience ran long enough. "Yes. I do in fact. You see, I gave you a reason for being late, and it wasn't a lie either - I don't care if you beleive me with that fact or not, but - why couldn't you have just accepted that, and leave me with a nice parting note, or just say 'it's okay' and start the whole damn tour?" 

Kagome took two steps up to match his glare as best she could with their contrasting heights. She smirked. She missed arguments. She hadn't had one in quite a while, and she usually always came out the victor. She wanted to see if she could still manage that, so she opened her mouth and began her argument. "Because _I_ have a life, and if you think that I was just going to sit on my ass, waiting until you came, well your thinking the wrong thing buster!" 

His golden eyes didn't flinch for a second as he began to argue back. "Yeah, but you waited for a pretty long time... Thirty minutes in fact, so I say that you're just contradicting yourself! You _were_ just sitting on your damn ass waiting for me! Hell, it makes you look desperate!" 

'_Oh... Once again... He's good..._' Kitsuke said. 

Kagome's blood was boiling now. She had never lost in an argument before, and she didn't want to either, but what more could she say? He was right. She really never meant to wait for him for thirty minutes, but she was enjoying the sight of the sky. Where she lived before was too bright. It was as if every five feet, there was a lamp post. When she was standing out on the stairs, there was only one source of light, and it was more than two dozen feet away from her. 

She never once ran out of arguments... but... Kami, she hated losing. It always reminded her of Bankotsu... She shook her head from this thought. No. He was gone. He made her into the wicked little monster she was, and she was proud of it... Not that she would ever thank him for it. She was just happy that she wasn't the one ending up heart broken. 

The silence was strange. He would have thought she had something else to say... 

Unless... 

He won? 

Normally, he would have loved rubbing it in the losers face so hard that even their great-great-grandchildren were afraid of lawyers, but he just met her. Besides, he wanted to figure her out, and there was no way he could do that if he acted like jerk-topia. 

Well... she had no choice. She _had_ to break this guy's heart. She would stay with him until he fell in love with her, then she would make him crumble into unrecognizable pieces for doing what he just did. 

'_He just won an argument that was already on his side Kagome, no need to get all mad ab_-' Miyou tried to calm her down, but failed. 

'_Oh shut up! It would be all worth it to see him go insane from her heart breaking_.' Kitsuke interrupted rudely. 

The stormy-eyed girl did something unexpected. She bowed her head to face the ground and said in a low, apologizing tone, "I'm sorry." She had to admit that she never acted like that before, but it was her only way to redeem herself. She highly doubted that he was the type of guy to forgive her if she just kissed him. Well... some guys were like that she had to admit. 

"Uhh..." he never expected this type of reaction from her. He never expected it from anyone. After what he said, she should have just stomped away, right after slapping him hard on the face. He didn't like uncomfortable silences though, and he knew that it would build up sooner or later if he didn't say anything. "Look, it's okay. How about we just forget this, and start the tour?" 

Kagome forced herself to smile up at him gratefully. "It's just that I had a horrible day today. I really shouldn't have taken it out on you... I'm really sorry..." Lies. All lies... Oh but she was such a great little actress. 

Inuyasha waved off her apology. "Forget about it... Do you still want the tour?" 

She nodded her head, and followed him towards the school's opened concrete platform. 

~*~ 

It had been half an hour and the silence and boredom was killing Kagome. 

"I thought that this was supposed to be a tour?" she said, and her boredom was obvious in her tone. 

Inuyasha gave her a curious stare. She was just acting nice thirty minutes ago, and now she was back to her 'bitchy' manner. What the hell was wrong her? "It is..." he growled. "If you were listening, then maybe you would have heard me talking about the whole history of that damn statue right there!" 

Although she lost, Kagome's fighting spirit had not died. Some pride was lost, true, but it wasn't dead. Beware Inuyasha! "Well if you weren't so _boring_ then maybe I just _might_ have paid attention. Your worst than my ninth grade chemistry teacher!" 

Great! Just great! She was ruining her chance once again, but with this guy... her famous façade was just slipping away, and that was _not_ a good sign. This guy knew just how to push her buttons and he didn't even know her! 

"Well you could have just said that instead of being _tortured_ by my lectures," he retorted; obvious sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

"Oh, bug off boy! I told you I had a bad day. You're just making it worse!" 

"You're making it worse for yourself! You started this argument you know!" 

Once again... 

There she was... 

Stumped. 

She stood with her mouth open to make a comeback, but nothing came out. He was right. Again. Oh how she hated it. 

"Look, can you just take me back to my dorm now?" she asked impatiently. 

"Fine!" he said, striding off ahead of her. 

Kagome took off to follow, but then realized something, as she watched his retreating back. "Hey! You don't even know where it is!" 

Inuyasha turned around. "Neither do you." He took a wild guess at this, but by the look on her face, it was apparent that it was true. 

She hated losing... She would get him one day. "Yeah... True, but I think I'll remember it when I see it..." she said, forcing down her anger. Besides, she couldn't act like a stuck-up brat if he didn't refuse walking her back to her dorm. Why he agreed, she had no idea, but she had to admit that the gesture was nice... but she had been with so much guys who had done so much 'nice' favors for her that she thought she might just throw up. 

"Okay. Well... Here are the dorms," he said, immediately pausing in front of a large green building with about fourteen floors. There were about five more buildings behind that. 

Kagome looked confused. "These aren't it," she stated, looking around until she spotted something familiar. It was a cluster of pale, fushia-colored buildings. "Those. Those are it," she pointed. 

Inuyasha followed her gaze and his eyes fell upon the girls' dormitory. There was barely anyone there though, and the ones who were there were usually forced to be there because the co-ed dormitories were all filled. 

"You were one of the late students?" he asked. 

"What do you mean?" she questioned, as the two began walking towards the buildings. "I was accepted early." 

Inuyasha was slightly confused. "Then _why_ are you stuck at the crummy all girls' dorm building?" 

"I chose it. Why? Is it so hard to believe? And don't call it crummy either." With that said, she continued walking. 

Now that was strange. She _chose_ to be there? He mumbled an apology to her as they finally reached the door to where her dorm was. 

Kagome waved it off, and stopped in front of him. 

Okay. 

Now the two were in a strange predicament. Kagome didn't know what to do, and neither did Inuyasha. The tour was a roller coaster of arguments, and they weren't sure how to end the night. When they fought, they felt as if they hated each other, but as it dwindled down, the fight just seemed petty, and Inuyasha felt a little happy that there was someone who he could argue with who didn't back down with a lame excuse. 

"Um..." Kagome looked down at her feet. Never before had she acted like this with a guy, through the three years that she had been breaking hearts. She had always been in control of situations, but now she had no idea what to do. She already decided that this guy was her target, and she would not back down until his heart was broken by her, but she thought she had already screwed up the chances. By the looks of it though, she hadn't, and that was strange. 

Suddenly, a thought came to mind for Inuyasha. "Hey, do you have any classes at around eight on Friday?" 

She was shocked. _ Why_ was he still pursuing her? Shouldn't have he just ditched her and gone back to his dorm? Now she was completely dumbfounded. "Uhh... I... I don't think so..." she answered, sounding like a complete idiot. 

He smiled at her. "Great! You see, my friends and I go to the club every Friday, and I thought that maybe you would like to join us?" 

"I...umm... I... ah..." 

'_Do it Kagome! Don't blow this chance! How many has he given you anyway? Just don't blow it! You want to see him crying just as hard as Jinenji, don't you_?' Kitsuke asked. 

"I'd love to!" she looked up at him; her eyes, falsely glowing with happiness. 

"Uhh... Well... I'll pick you up then. What's you're room number?" 

Kagome took out a pen from a black bag that she was carrying with her, filled with her essentials: Keys, light make-up, and pepper spray. Not to mention that pen that she just used to write down her room number on his hand. 

"Okay... cool. I'll see you then!" he said as he took off towards the co-ed dormitories. 

~*~ 

Never had he met such an interesting girl. One minute, she's snarling and barking, the next, she's as gentle as a lamb. She even willingly wanted to stay at the girls' dorm. Why? He wanted to know her story. Maybe she almost got raped, or _was _raped, and she was afraid to live in a place with men? 

That couldn't be the answer. She was with him - a stranger to her - at _night_, almost all alone, and she didn't seem at all nervous. 

The last thing. He still wanted to know why she just seemed like the type of girl to leave a man crying a river like that, just that morning. 

~*~ 

Never before had she ever met such a rude bastard before. Never before had she ever met someone so patient with her either. She knew that she was being just as rude, and she _was_ the one who started the arguments... but... he didn't stomp off angrily like she would have expected many - if not all the men - would do. She had never seen that type of a reaction from a man before. Then again, she had never been rude in front of a man she was trying to break either. 

She hated being confused. The only thing that she was certain of now was that she hated him. 

She _hated_ him so much... 

But why? 

~*~ 

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. School is the only excuse that I can give you, and even still, it's not a very great excuse. I really do hope that you all enjoyed. 

Please don't forget to review! 

**Next chapter:** Inuyasha talks to Sango and more introduced characters, and figures something out about Kagome... 


	3. Along Came Kagome

**Author's Notes: ** I'm sorry about the mix-up with the chapters and everything. I was constantly changing little bits of the summary and I didn't realize that it's been updating while I did that. Apologies to people who were confused. 

Thank you everyone for your reviews and patience. I've been busy with school work and everything because our grade has currently begun the Sophomore Project (which is a really big deal by the way. Every sophomore must do it). It will probably take me every other week to update, so if you're still interested, check in every other week... Maybe even less! 

Um... and there's this review that I received from MM, and I have no idea whether it's a flame or what... Anyways... I try and put a little bit of comedy in it, and no, I'm not trying to kill you. Please calm down. o_O;. Umm... also... I don't appreciate the ordering around very much... It is my fanfic by the way and I want to put as much comedy as I think is appropriate. Besides, I doubt I'd want to alter it because of the fact that I've already finished this story in my notebook. Please feel better, and please explain to me if you hate this fic for not having enough comedy, or if you like it because your review can be read two ways. I'd very much like to hear what you think about it although I will not alter this story. 

Oh yeah, I made this chapter pretty long just for you all... Maybe it's foreshadowing the fact that I might not be able to update for a while... 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I don't even own dirt... How sad... 

~*~ 

**Heart Breaker Higurashi**

_Chapter Three_

~*~ 

After going through a tragic break up almost a year prior with his high school sweetheart, Inuyasha believed that no one would ever intrigue him again. 

Then, along came Kagome. 

Although it was true that he did not appreciate her attitude towards him, it was that particular attitude which had partly captured his attention. He believed he had enough evidence to conclude that she was hiding something from everyone... and he was going to figure out what that little secret of hers was. 

He already selected a few of her actions that struck him as peculiar. For one, when Sango had vented out her frustration on Miroku when the lech first met Kagome, she left enough detail to prove that Kagome was interested in him during the encounter... but after he came along, she completely ignored his friend as if she was never interested at all... Girls just didn't do that very often... 

Another curious moment happened just last night as he met up with her to give her his invitational tour. Her mood swings and actions seemed to contrast greatly with each other. One minute she was acting over-bearing, and the next, she was submissive. 

The last unusual action was when he found out that she had willingly chosen to have a room at the all girls' dormitory. 

The other part that completely caught his attention was the fact that she looked so much like Kikyo... 

~*~ 

It was her first 'school day' at Goshinboku University, and she was actually happy to have received the tour from Inuyasha. If she hadn't - seeming as the university grounds were so enormous - she definitely would have been lost. 

She walked slowly towards the end of the hallway where her class was situated, looking around and admiring the art decorations that adorned the white walls. The paintings and glass-encased sculptures could have easily been passed off as one of Picasso's paintings or Michael Angelo's sculptures, although they were truly created by the students of her new university. 

She had ten more minutes, so she decided to stall. She took her time to read a little biography on the artists when she heard it. That dreadfully familiar voice calling out to her, "Kagome? Kagome Higurashi? Is that really you?". 

This couldn't be happening... Not on her first day... Not on any day! The gods decided that being on her side today would probably turn out to be futile... They were all against her... 

'_Run! Run while you still can! If that idiot knows better, he won't chase after you_!' Kitsuke encouraged her. 

'_Don't be a coward. You could have listened to me, and none of this would be happening right now, but since you went off and listened to Kitsuke, you should face the remains of your_ 'work' _Kagome. Face it like a woman... Unless your such a coward that you can't face a heart broken man..._' Miyou bullied. 

She would prove her wrong. She could face this. She could seriously do this... But... 

She screwed her eyes shut and reluctantly turned towards the source of the voice. 

"It is! It's really you! I've missed you so much Kagome! I had been counting the days when we were to meet again... Then my happiness would return!" an excited, handsome young man, with neatly parted sand-colored hair said. His brown eyes were glowing with joy. 

"Hojo..." She was too stunned to say much else. Never before had one of her ex's come up to her and say that. She knew that they probably still thought of her every now and then, but she would hurt them badly enough so that they would not want to come back for more pain. She had no idea what to do or say. So many things had happened at such a short period of time that had never happened to her before... and they all happened since she met Inuyasha... Now the boy would definitely get it from her. 

He continued with that stupid, petty, little smile of his, then he hugged her. 

Kagome quickly pushed him away. "Who the hell do you think you are? We were over such a long time ago Hojo. Get over it!" she yelled. 

He stared at her with a surprised and confused look for a second, then quickly switched to his 'unfazed' mode. He was a determined man. "I still love you Kagome, and I know that we belong together," he spoke with clarity as if he were delivering such a prestigious speech. 

"Yeah? And where'd you hear that? Your personal psychic?" she spat out. 

He looked at her for a second, with surprise. "How did you know?" he questioned, bewildered. 

There was silence for a mere five seconds. 

She gave him a disbelieving look. "It was a _joke_! Hojo, get over it. It's been the _end_ for us such a long time ago. Don't bring back the past. I hate it, and when I told you I never wanted to see you again... I meant it." She was a young woman who had not a care in the world for the emotions of men. She particularly didn't believe that they even had feelings... 

He would not back down though. Ever since she had broken up with him a couple months ago during their senior year in high school, he could not stop thinking about her. Ever since he found out about her college whereabouts, he had taken the liberty of studying extra-hard to be with her in the same campus. "Kagome..." he began. 

"Look. I have class in three minutes... I have to go..." she said, as she turned her back towards him and walked towards her classroom. 

"How about we talk about this later? Let's meet at the Café de Choco... Um... Kagome...?" He looked around at the deserted hallways... 

~*~ 

Inuyasha walked away from that confusing scene that he had just witnessed. So that guy was her ex-boyfriend huh? He could use him for a bit of answers later on if his curiosity grew... But there wasn't much time left for thinking right now. He had heard a beginning of a new argument, with that same familiar female's voice... 

~*~ 

Kagome was sure that she escaped Hojo's incessant pleading, if only for a while... but what she came across next proved to her that the gods were attacking her from the heavens above... 

She had just been innocently walking the rest of her way to her class when she had suddenly been pulled gently, but firmly towards someone... 

"Kagome. I knew you were going to be here... I just knew it! My woman can't go on too long without me now can she?" an arrogant voice prodded. 

She pulled away from the man's body, and looked at him. He stood five inches taller than her; his midnight hair, tied into a low pony tail against his back; his piercing black orbs glaring at her. 

"Didn't I tell you that you would be hopeless without me? You're my woman Kagome. I thought that after your senior year, you'd figured it out?" 

"Kouga... I don't want to deal with this..." she sighed, exasperated. 

"Well you'll just have to deal with it. You were the one who left me!" he began to yell at her. 

It was early in the morning, and she had not even had a proper breakfast. She didn't have enough energy to battle off two ex's in a matter of just six minutes... so she began to walk away. 

"This will be the last time you turned your back on me Kagome! There will be no next time if you do this! I'm not going to willingly take you back then! You're going to have to beg!" he growled at her. 

"I don't want you back Kouga. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to class-" she said, continuing her venture to her classroom. 

Kouga was steaming. How could she not see that she was his woman? She was to be submissive to him dammit! There was no way in hell he would let her disobey him again. "Dammit Kagome!" he yelled, grabbing her arm and pushing her against the wall. 

Inuyasha had too much of this. He had never liked the idea that women should be submissive to men. It just wasn't the way twenty-first century people thought. That guy... Kouga was probably still thinking back to the feudal era... 

Within in the hallway, a flash of silver was seen, before the man named 'Kouga' fell over on his tail bone. "Excuse me, but were you hurting my girlfriend?" He stole a glance over at Kagome who instantly caught his drift. 

"Kouga... Can't you see that maybe I have someone else?" Kagome spoke up, walking over to Inuyasha and grabbing his hand. "Let's go..." she said, as the two headed down the hallway. 

Kouga was still flat on his behind, as he stared, confused at the two retreating backs. 

'_What just happened here...?_' he asked himself. 

~*~ 

As soon as the two reached Kagome's classroom, which wasn't too far from the '_crime scene_', they paused right outside the door. Now how did that go again? Oh yes... '_Thank you_...'... 

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha gratefully. "I just wanted to thank you for doing that back there. Yeah... That's all..." she said nervously. She had no idea how to act around guys in this way. She never had to say 'thank you' to them for a big deal before... and now she was become seriously pissed that she had so much 'first-timers' with Inuyasha, and she had just met him yesterday. 

"Don't mention it. Just don't get yourself into trouble... Who were those two anyway?" he pressed on. 

She stared at him with her stormy orbs, before casting them towards the ground. "Look, I already said thank you okay? It doesn't mean that we're going to start being really good friends." With this, she lifted her chin back up to stare at him directly in the eyes. 

Inuyasha's 'argument switch' had turned back on right then. "Dammit you wench, I practically _saved_ your ass out there, and you don't have the decency to at least reject my question nicely? Where the hell were you brought up in? The damn ghettos?" 

This ignited a spark in Kagome's eyes, that Inuyasha would later find out, only lit up when an argument was made. "For you information, _no_ I was _not_ brought up in that type of neighborhood. It's just that I don't like it when people try to pry into my private life!" she yelled. 

He would not back down though, and something she said rose up his curiosity even more. "Private life? So there's something about these guys that make them part of your _private life_?" 

There was silence for a few seconds before Kagome realized something. 

"How do you know that there were two?" 

He froze. He couldn't very well say that he had been eavesdropping, but what else was there to say? 

Only one thing came to mind, and yet, it was still pretty lame. 

"I was just passing by... Heard you yelling at some guy and it didn't sound like that Boga guy..." 

She narrowed her eyes and glared. She was still suspicious, but what proof did she have that this guy wasn't stalking her? "Okay... Well I've said my thanks, I'll be going now... I'm late to my first day in class as it is..." she said as she opened the door to the large, leveled classroom and walked away. 

The beginning events of that day just sparked Inuyasha's interest about Kagome even more. 

~*~ 

During the after class that afternoon, Kagome trudged back towards her dorm. When she opened the door, she was happy to find no one there. She wanted to sulk right then. 

Ever since she began her 'master plan' of breaking mens' hearts, she hadn't had many deep thoughts about Bankotsu. Everything that she thought about him were just her feelings on the surface, like 'he was an ass'... She had refused to think deeper about his kind actions to her, his scent, his eyes, the way he made her feel when she was near him... 

Just as usual, there was another first-timer, thanks to Inuyasha. 

Bankotsu was a benevolent guy... up until someone irritated him, of course. By then, he would throw out curse words as if they were spoken everyday, as part of everyones' vocabulary. He was one of the few who argued with Kagome, and sometimes - if not all the time - won against her. 

She had never thought about these for such a long time that they almost faded away... They were so close to fading... but Inuyasha just reared his big ugly head, and bam! The thoughts of Bankotsu came back. Inuyasha just reminded her so much of him, especially their attitudes. 

She shook her head. This was leading her to no where. Besides, she hadn't cried for three years now, why should she begin again? Crying didn't bring anyone anywhere... but she couldn't help it. That painful twinge in her heart began to make itself apparent again after three years of disappearance. 

A light knock on the door was heard, and as Kagome turned around, she found one of her room mates standing there with a concerned look etched upon her face. 

"Hey Eri..." she greeted, as she hurriedly wiped away her tears. Her effort was futile though, as she could not control her tears from falling down. 

"Kagome... Kagome? What's wrong?" the girl named Eri asked, as she walked over to where Kagome was seated. 

The raven-haired girl sniffed, and turned to face her more properly. "It's... It's nothing..." she lied. 

Eri gave her a look of disapproval. "Now, now Kagome... We mustn't lie!" she said, as she held up her index finger and began waving it in motions that windshield wipers in a car needed to take. 

The crying girl gave a weak smile and placed her feet atop the desk she was sitting on. She sniffed again, but this time, she was ready to speak. Since so many first-timers were being made during the expanse of barely two days, she might as well just go with the flow. She had never spoken to anyone about her feelings and her history with Bankotsu, but somehow, she felt ready to speak... 

"I don't know how to begin... So I'll start from the beginning..." 

~*~ 

A day with no classes usually meant 'Lazy Day' for a certain, silver-maned young man, but this particular day would be different for him. This day, he had planned on finding out exactly who Kagome was... Starting with those two men that Kagome argued with just that morning. 

As he walked towards the same building that Kagome had her encounters at, students came flowing out of the corridors. Inuyasha made a quick search around to see if any of the two were there, but no faces seemed familiar. He then walked towards another building... They must be around here somewhere... That Kouga guy was in his grade and he had seen him walk around this area before, this time and day. The Hojo guy was another deal. He was in the same grade as Kagome, and would most likely be harder to find considering the thousands of students on this already, enormous campus. 

He walked around the area towards the third closest building and finally found Kouga walking out of his latest class. Now how was he suppose to approach him? There was just one way... 

"Hey," he greeted as casually as if they were old friends, and as if he had not just pushed him down on his behind earlier in the day. 

Kouga turned to face him, and gave an undistinguishable smirk. "It's you," he put simply. 

"Yeah... About this morning..." Inuyasha began. 

Kouga waved him away. "No need to apologize," he said haughtily. 

Inuyasha's look darkened. "I didn't even think about doing that." Just as simply as he stated that fact, he added, "So how do you know Kagome?" 

"She's my woman." It was stated as plainly as if he were talking to a blind man about the colors of a rainbow. 

"Okay... Not that what you said makes any sense at all... Were you two close?" 

"What is this? Are you trying to stalk her or something? You're already her new 'boy toy', why don't you ask _her_ about it? Oh yeah... Just a little tip: When she tells you that you two need to talk, prepare yourself for one hell of a heart break." 

~*~ 

What Kouga had told Inuyasha just added onto his curiosity all the more, and after he had spoken with Hojo, he was slightly disturbed by the fact that the younger man said something along those lines too. 

Somewhere during the conversation, Hojo said the name of Kagome's last 'broken' boyfriend, and Inuyasha had kept that in mind. He also explained that he heard Jinenji apply to a community college close by just to be near Kagome. The only community college that was near-by was Shikon Community College, and that was where curiosity brought Inuyasha. As if by fate, he accidentally bumped into him just as he was walking towards the main office. 

The same man who had been rushing out, weeping practically gallons of water on the Goshinboku campus just a day ago picked up the papers that he had dropped and turned to face a grumbling Inuyasha. "Sir, I really am sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going and-" 

"Damn right you weren't watching where you were going!" Inuyasha snapped. He then raised his golden eyes towards the 'culprit' and saw the face to be familiar. 

"I'm sorry sir... I really am... I'm just in a hurry-" Jinenji tried again, just as he began to hurriedly walk away. 

Inuyasha was about to just let him go, but his curiosity was rather huge and he couldn't help but ask if the man's name was Jinenji. 

"Why, yes it is..." he answered. 

A couple minutes had passed and it seemed as if Jinenji forgot about the appointment he was apparently in a rush to get to. The two men had talked about Kagome early on the topic due to Inuyasha's forwardness. 

"I've heard so much of the men she previously dated talk so much of her, and I can't help but talk about her. It's like she's some type of goddess who entrances you and sets a curse on you so that you can never forget her... Once she chooses you... You somehow can never stop thinking about her..." 

~*~ 

During that evening, as he returned to his dorm building, he stopped by the last person he wanted to talk to about Kagome. Perhaps she was in one of her classes... 

He knocked three times until there was an answer. 

His friend Sango opened the door as she smiled at him and invited him inside. 

As the two sat on a small little bench with a coffee table in Sango's compact dorm kitchen. "So what brings you here today Inuyasha?" 

"I need to talk to you about girls..." he began. 

She looked confused. "Wouldn't you rather talk to Miroku about girls?" 

He smiled at her but shook his head. "Not like that. I mean... There's this one thing that I need to ask you about... Actually a couple things." 

"Spill," she answered as she leaned against the back of the bench. 

"Is it kind of weird if a girl has so much boyfriends who I think are _all_ still in love with her?" 

Sango looked at her cup for a few seconds and thought. She lifted her eyes back towards his. "It's not impossible, but it's very rare. There are those times when there's just a neutral break up, one of them is cheating on the other, one of them is abusive, or they hate each other... There are countless possibilities. For a girl who's dated a lot of guys before, she must have come across at least some in which she had one of the following break-ups with. Besides, if a girl's had that much boyfriends, she's probably not serious, and the boys would sense that and not be serious either." 

Inuyasha took this information in. "Do you know a girl named Kagome?" 

Her look of surprise was apparent. 

"I guess so..." he answered himself, amused. 

"The girl we met just yesterday?" she questioned. 

"Yeah." 

"I know her, yeah. She's in my literature class, and we partnered ourselves together. Why?" 

"How's she like?" 

"She's pretty nice actually... But... Well... There were these two guys... Umm.. One of them accidentally bumped into her and she automatically gave him a lecture about respecting girls, and there was another one who tried to be suave and ask for her number. She completely rejected him. It was strange because a _girl_ bumped into her, and they just both apologized." 

Now it really seemed as if she hated men. This was the last straw. Inuyasha finally came upon a conclusion. 

~*~ 

'_Once she chooses you... You somehow can never stop thinking about her_...' 

The words that Jinenji told him repeated itself over and over again like a mantra. It was true though. He didn't think it was true. He tried telling himself that it wasn't true, but it _was_ true. Ever since he met her, he had been desperately thinking about her, making up pretend stories about her life. Questioning the reason why it seemed as if she hated men. 

It wasn't as if he liked her, but he did have to admit that she completely intrigued him. He was just desperate to know much much more about her. 

His conclusion had been what all the clues pointed at as 'obvious'. Kagome hated men. She was some kind of heartbreaker... It was as if she had this all planned out; that she _planned_ on breaking guys' hearts. 

'_Once she chooses you_...' 

She had chosen him. Did this mean that she planned on breaking his heart too? 

No. 

Fat chance. 

~*~ 

**Author's Notes:** Wow... This chapter's pretty long isn't it? I hope that it makes up for it being more than three days late... 

I hope that you all enjoyed! 

Please review! 

**Up Next:** Nearing the end of the week, Inuyasha meets up with his very own heart breaker... And a... hey... A look on Kagome's 'wild side'... Then another possible first-time experience for the one and only Kagome Higurashi. 


	4. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!

  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes:** I don't have much to say right now. I've used up all my literature brain cells on writing the chapter.   
  
  
  
***IMPORTANT: This wasn't in my last un-updated chapter four and I wanted to post it up so yeah... Is there anyone out there who can possibly be my beta reader, or knows someone who could? It would be of so much help! Thanks!   
  
  
  
On with the story...   
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I dream about owning it, but then again I dream about becoming a multi-billionaire.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
**Hear Breaker Higurashi**   
  
_Chapter Four_   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Two days rest had been refreshing for Inuyasha, with the exception of the arguments that he had had, thanks to Kagome...   
  
  
  
There it was again. Her name. It had been engraved in his brain ever since he had met her and it was driving him crazy.   
  
  
  
_Kagome..._   
  
  
  
_Higurashi..._   
  
  
  
_Kagome Higurashi..._   
  
  
  
He shook his head with that thought. He had to admit that it was strange the way she invaded his head all that time; it wasn't as if he cared for her or anything. He was curious and his curiosity had led him to believe he found the reason to her strange yet intriguing personality.   
  
  
  
He tried not to think about the obvious: If he had no class to distract him, he just _knew_ she would be in his head again.   
  
  
  
No. He had to get to class.   
  
  
  
He quickly changed from his sleep clothes to his street clothes and stepped outside of the dormitory that he and Miroku shared. Not wanting to be late for his next class, but forgetting that his clock was at least ten minutes advanced, he rushed towards the building in which his first class of the day was held. The halls were almost empty, but he didn't realize that it was because of the fact that he was early.   
  
  
  
He rushed towards the second classroom to the end of the hall when he suddenly bumped into a somewhat frail figure. After catching his balance, he grabbed hold of the victim of his clumsiness just before they hit the floor. When the two had straightened themselves out, he looked at her, getting ready to apologize, until he realized just who this person was.   
  
  
  
"Kikyo...?" he spoke slowly, as his breath was caught in his throat.   
  
  
  
Just ahead of him, a beautiful young woman stood, with a slightly surprised look on her pale, flawless face. Her sunglasses covered her dark eyes. "Inuyasha," she gasped lightly.   
  
  
  
"Kikyo! I can't believe-" the excited silver-maned man began, but he was quickly silenced by the young woman.   
  
  
  
"Please. Don't speak so loud. He'll hear you!" she reprimanded him almost silently.   
  
  
  
His golden eyes held confusion in them. "Who?" When she glanced nervously at the empty hallway, he realized just who she was talking about. "Onigumo." It was more of a statement rather than a question, and by the look in her eyes, he knew he struck gold.   
  
  
  
"He's in class right now, I just stepped outside to have a drink of water from the fountain," she explained.   
  
  
  
"Kikyo..."   
  
  
  
The look in his eyes frightened her. It held the want of commitment, anger, betrayal, and something else that she couldn't put her finger on. She didn't really want commitment. She was afraid of it, and so she had stayed with Onigumo, knowing that he wouldn't truly love her. It was just what she wanted. She understood that he was angry and he felt betrayed because he had found out that she had been seeing someone else behind his back. The last look that crossed his eyes confused her though. She had always been able to read him like a childrens' book.   
  
  
  
"Take those glasses off Kikyo..." he growled silently. He had a horrible feeling down in the pit of his stomach that something had happened to her... and that her current lover had something to do with it.   
  
  
  
"No Inuyasha-" but before she could continue, he had gently pulled the dark lensed glasses off.   
  
  
  
"Shit... Kikyo, what the hell did he do to you?" His eyes scanned her supposed flawless face. There was a huge dark rim around her left eye and just below it was a deep, but healing cut.   
  
  
  
She turned away from him. Sure she had said that she didn't want commitment, but right after she had broken up with Inuyasha, Onigumo had started to beat her - yelling at her, telling her that she was a good-for-nothing whore, and that if she ever cheated on him again, he would kill her. After that, all she wanted was commitment from Inuyasha. "It's nothing... I tripped on something and fell down some steps," she lied.   
  
  
  
"I don't believe you! Dammit Kikyo! I understand that you didn't want commitment, but this isn't the way to do it! If that bastard's hurting you, why didn't you tell me? You know that I still love you, and I told you before that I would take care of you... Why didn't you come to me?" hurt was actually lacing through his voice, and that rarely happened.   
  
  
  
She stood there stunned for a second before replying. "I... I didn't want to Inuyasha..."   
  
  
  
His anger flared up after hearing this. "Why?! Why didn't you dammit? If all you wanted was his fucking body then dammit Kikyo-" he practically yelled.   
  
  
  
Kikyo's frightened look stopped him though, and she began to speak. "I knew you weren't like that Inuyasha. When we were together I told you how much I wanted you, but you told me that you loved me and you didn't want anything bad to happen to me..."   
  
  
  
"... So you went back to Onigumo..." he finished for her, in realization.   
  
  
  
She lowered her head, silently answering him.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped up when he saw a slight movement near a classroom doorway - Onigumo.   
  
  
  
Kikyo's eyes followed his glare and instant worry invaded her facial features. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. It was good to see you again, but I have to go..." she said, turning her back on him and walking away towards her obviously fuming boyfriend.   
  
  
  
The golden-eyed young man stood there for a second more before turning away towards his class which had just begun.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
After class, he had not been in such a great mood, and stormed out of the hall, not paying heed to anyone's complaints after he had rudely pushed passed them.   
  
  
  
Just before he got into his beaten, rusty, 1990 Toyota, someone not-too-gently, turned him around to face them. "Excuse me you moronic narcissist. I didn't appreciate the pushing and shoving very much mister and-" just before the person finished, realization dawned on her. "Inuyasha."   
  
  
  
When there was silence for a couple seconds, he thought that after Kagome realized that it was him, she would stop yelling, but instead...   
  
  
  
"You inconsiderate _bastard_!" she yelled. "I _knew_ you were a jerk, but I didn't realize that you would take your anger out on others!"   
  
  
  
Inuyasha slightly winced. He didn't mean to.. Now the girl was making him sound like some murderer. He wouldn't stand this... Besides, she was being pretty inconsiderate herself, just coming up to him and rudely turning him around. He was in a bad mood dammit, and her presence just wasn't making it any better. "How the hell would _you_ know if _I_ was mad?" he countered. "Why couldn't you just fucking leave it alone? Dammit, you stupid little wench, you've pissed me off for the last time! Why don't you leave and just fuck around with someone elses' feelings?"   
  
  
  
Kagome was fuming now. No one - _no one_ had ever disrespected her before, and she wasn't about to let him continue. "You arrogant... Frog!" she suddenly spat out. She was out of name calls.   
  
  
  
If Inuyasha wasn't so mad he might have just laughed, but he was ticked off. He simply turnes his back on her, opened his rusty car door, climbed in, and drove away.   
  
  
  
Kagome stood there slightly confused but still raging. In the evening, the punching bag hanging in the students' gym would have to beware.   
  
  
  
'_Wait Kagome..._' Kitsuke said. '_Did he just accuse you of playing around with peoples' feelings_?'   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
For the rest of the day, he just sulked. There was nothing much to do, and besides the fact that he didn't have class the next day or Friday didn't help at all.   
  
  
  
Friday. He just remembered. He had asked Kagome to go with him to the club that he and his friends went to every Friday.   
  
  
  
He inwardly groaned at this. He really did want to get to know her better. He also wanted to show her that not all men were evil, and how did that go? Completely horrible. She wasn't supposed to know that he had found out about that stupid little plan of hers.   
  
  
  
How was he ever going to get her to forgive him?   
  
  
  
There it was again...   
  
  
  
Kagome. Kagome. Kagome.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
It was an uneventful Friday night and Kagome was just about to undo her bed and step in. She wasn't usually the type to sleep early but for the past two days, her life had been dull. There was no Inuyasha to argue with, and somehow, that slightly disappointed her. She had planned on breaking his heart, but after their confrontation, the two never spoke one word to each other, and acted like a bunch of high schoolers, trying to avoid each other as much as possible.   
  
  
  
She hated the fact that for the first time, her potential victim would not feel her wrath. She hated all her 'first time' everythings that have happened ever since she met that man.   
  
  
  
She realized that she hadn't said 'good night' to her roommates, and new friends, so just before she stepped into her bed, she took a peek outside and found them all huddle together at the door, looking at something, or someone from the peep hole.   
  
  
  
"Hey, what's up?" she suddenly asked, causing the three girls to jump. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"   
  
  
  
Ayame walked over to Kagome and put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "No, not really Kagome. We were just looking at something people would call a '_fine specimen_'." With this said, she giggled and pulled Kagome towards the peep hole. "Look at that..." she said.   
  
  
  
Kagome looked through with one eye and noticed one person walking around the hallway. A _familiar_ person walking around the hallway in fact... She suddenly pulled away from the door and threw it open, ignoring the 'No!' or 'Don't's from her friends.   
  
  
  
"What are doing here?" she growled angrily.   
  
  
  
A young, silver maned man turned around to face Kagome and her three friends. "Hey... I was just..."   
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, if you haven't noticed, this is the _Girls' Dormitory_ building," she spat out.   
  
  
  
Her friends look at her shocked but at the same time, fascinated. "Kagome, how can you just say that to hi-" Yuka began.   
  
  
  
"I just wanted to ask you something," he said truthfully.   
  
  
  
Kagome stared at him for a second before he added.   
  
  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me inside?"   
  
  
  
This inflamed Kagome's anger once more, but she pushed it down. How many chances was this guy giving her again? Too much... That was all she knew. She stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind her.   
  
  
  
Without waiting for her to speak, he began. "Look, remember on Monday, after I gave you a tour around the school?" he asked. Kagome's friends cooed at this. Their new friend actually _knew_ the silver haired god that they always admired from afar? What could be better than this?   
  
  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome snorted. No. She had to stop acting so rude!   
  
  
  
He ignored this and continued. "Well, do you remember me asking you to go with me to a club on Friday?"   
  
  
  
She nodded.   
  
  
  
"Well? It's Friday. Do you still want to go with me?"   
  
  
  
"I have to go to sleep. In fact, I was just saying good night to my friends-" Her deep stormy eyes followed the movement behind Inuyasha. Her three friends were shaking their heads at her, urging for her to go.   
  
  
  
"I acted like a jerk and I know that. I took my anger out on the other people and they didn't deserve it. I really didn't mean to yell at you like that." '_There you go... See Kagome? Not all men are the evil bastards you think they are..._' he thought.   
  
  
  
The room became quiet. '_Well aren't you going to say anything Kagome_?' Miyou asked. '_He just apologized to you_.'   
  
  
  
Kitsuke thought differently though. '_Well he didn't even say 'sorry'. What kind of an apology is that_?'   
  
  
  
"Is that all?" Kagome finally said.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked over at her, confused. "What do you mean?" his anger was slowly rising.   
  
  
  
"I mean, you come in here, you say those things, but you can't even say _sorry_?" she said, slightly raising her voice.   
  
  
  
The anger volume in him rose rapidly and he bursted out. "What the hell do you _want_ me to say dammit? You want me to apologize then kiss your feet and grovel for forgiveness?"   
  
  
  
"This is the last time-" she was advancing towards him. Before she could reach him though, her friends had pulled her back.   
  
  
  
"Kagome! Calm down! Please! He apologized to you already, please leave it at that!"   
  
  
  
She calmed herself down for the sake of her friends.   
  
  
  
"Look, I don't want another argument with you okay? I just asked if you wanted to go with me to the club. I acted like an ass, and if you want to hear it - I'm sorry okay?"   
  
  
  
Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly. "I need to go to sleep," she stated before she started to walk towards her room. Her friends wouldn't take her hard headedness though, and stopped her.   
  
  
  
"She would love to go with you Inuyasha," Eri said, before dragging Kagome into the bedroom. She opened up Kagome's closet and picked out a dress that would be perfect for clubbing. "Wear this,," she said, shoving the dress in her friends hands. "Dress up. You're _going_ to this club, and you're _going_ to have fun whether you like it or not, understand?" Kagome nodded frantically, suddenly afraid of her friend. "You're going to be nice and you're going to dance."   
  
  
  
"What if--" Kagome began, timidly while Eri grabbed a pair of shoes from her closet.   
  
  
  
Eri cut her off. "No 'what if's'! You said so yourself that Inuyasha reminded you of Bankotsu and if the rumors that he was very committed to his ex-girlfriend is true, then this guy is _made_ for you." After she said this, she walked outside leaving a stunned Kagome to change.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Outside in the living room area, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi sat on one side of the room, while Inuyasha sat on a lone chair, on the other side. He leaned over to the three, starry-eyed girls. "Are you close to Kagome?" he asked. It looked like he still wasn't finished questioning people.   
  
  
  
"Just at the beginning of this week, yes," Ayumi answered.   
  
  
  
"Do you know anything about her past?" he then questioned.   
  
  
  
Eri looked uncertain about telling him, but she really did want her friend to be happy. If after a heated argument, Inuyasha came here to apologize, then he was a good man for her friend. Not many men would have the guts to do what he just did. Slowly, she let out a 'yes', before her two other friends sent glares her way.   
  
  
  
"We're not supposed to her anyone Eri!" Yuka whispered quietly.   
  
  
  
"I know, but... I just have this weird feeling that it's all going to be okay. Trust me on this," her friend replied. She then turned back to face Inuyasha, and began retelling the story which she had just heard a few days earlier. "Look... Kagome used to know this man named Bankotsu..."   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Kagome had never been so infuriated in all her life. This man enraged her and she was not particularly happy with that. She didn't understand how he could keep handing her chance after chance though. It was annoying but she was happy for it. After all the arguments, the guy deserved the heart break, and that was exactly what she was going to give him.   
  
  
  
She changed into the clothes that Eri had given to her, quickly before walking outside. It looked as if all four people in the living room were into some deep conversation. They immediately stopped once she entered the room though, which slightly made her uneasy. What were they talking about? What did they have to talk so importantly about anyway? It wasn't as if they even knew him.   
  
  
  
"I'm ready to go," she announced, deciding to shrug it off until later that night... or earlier the next day since people who usually went to clubs came out at around one in the morning.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha stood up and followed her outside. "Thanks," he mumbled gratefully to Kagome's three friends, before his 'date' waved goodbye to them.   
  
  
  
"We're taking my car," she said, and swiftly walked passed him towards the garage where her new, black Mercedes awaited her.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha silently mimicked her before she turned around and gave him a strange glare.   
  
  
  
"Don't do that."   
  
  
  
"I wasn't doing anything your highness..."   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Once they were at the club, Inuyasha lead Kagome towards a table with five people already sitting and drinking. Only two faces there were familiar to Kagome.   
  
  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha greeted to his friends, before leading Kagome to a chair, and sitting down himself.   
  
  
  
"Inuyasha aren't you going to introduce us?" a small boy, with a cracked, adolescent voice said. His looks were pretty shocking considering the red hair atop his head and the striking green eyes.   
  
  
  
"Keh." He did so anyways. It turned out that that small green-eyed boy was named Shippo. He was about fifteen years old, but carried a fake ID with him that claimed he was ten years older than he truly was. Miroku and Sango were there - the only familiar faces that Kagome knew, and the last two were Sesshomaru who was Inuyasha' half brother and his girlfriend, Rin.   
  
  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Kagome said politely, nodding her head at everyone there. A fast paced song came up and her face suddenly brightened. "Inuyasha, let's dance," she said, standing up.   
  
  
  
Her date didn't seem to want to move from his seat.   
  
  
  
"Inuyasha. Entertain your guest," Sesshoumaru ordered, his voice deep and commanding, yet calm.   
  
  
  
"Feh." He crossed his arms.   
  
  
  
"Fine then. Be a jerk," she said, and ventured off on her own to the dance floor, where she began to move seductively with the beat. It didn't take long for men to start noticing her. One young man had enough courage to come up to her and dance, and she didn't seem like she minded, it was after all a club, and people just danced in clubs.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
"I'm going to get a drink," Inuyasha said a couple minutes later. No one was truly taking heed to him, so he stood up and stalked off. Just as he reached the counter, a completely drunk, plastically-altered, enormously breasted woman, with a skin tight red dress fell on him. She giggled and hiccupped a bit before barely straightening herself up.   
  
  
  
"Hi. My namessss Shhiiizzzzuu...ka!" After she introduced herself, she squealed. "Would ya like ta daaannce?"   
  
  
  
He looked slightly disturbed. This woman was too drunk for her own good. He sat her on a chair at the bar. "Sit here and wait."   
  
  
  
Then he never came back for her.   
  
  
  
Maybe he wasn't thirsty. There were just too many drunk men and women at the bar and he wasn't ready to confront them. He decided to just look for Kagome and possibly dance with her. It would be better than sitting with his friends. They weren't much fun after they discovered that they each had feelings for each other... with the exception of Shippou. It was just a shame that Only Rin and Sesshomaru had enough courage to tell each other how they felt.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
After the song had ended, Kagome thanked the young man before attempting to walk back to the table.   
  
  
  
"Where do you think _you're_ going?" the man said.   
  
  
  
Kagome turned around to stare disbelievingly at the man. Who the hell did he think he was? "I'm going back to my table sir," she said before turning back around again.   
  
  
  
The man grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him roughly, before she could take another step. "You've got to finish what you've started bitch..." he taunted.   
  
  
  
"Started...?" What did he mean by that?   
  
  
  
He pulled her closer to his body, and right there at the juncture of his legs, Kagome understood what he meant. Her seductive dancing had caused his arousal. "By the way, the name's Naraku. I'd like to hear you scream it once we-"   
  
  
  
She looked disgusted now. What did he take her for? A slut? Okay, so she was dancing a little bit provocatively but it was a club and other women danced just the same way. That didn't mean that they would sleep with their dancing partners. "Let go of me!" she hissed.   
  
  
  
"Bitch, listen to me, even if I have to force you, I'm going to take you." He pulled away from her, all the while grabbing her wrist. "Come on," he growled.   
  
  
  
"Let go of me!" she yelled even louder. Unfortunately only he could hear her. Another song was being played by the DJ and her voice was being drowned out. She couldn't kick the guy either. Their bodies were tightly packed along with other's bodies which restricted her from throwing a good punch or kicking him in the groin.   
  
  
  
"You'll be mine for tonight bitch, so shut up-" Before he could continue though, he instantly let go of the struggling woman's wrist to try and release the hand that was suffocating him.   
  
  
  
"She's with me. Besides. Are you fucking deaf? She said that she didn't want to be with you. You let go of a woman once she tells you to. Especially my date, unless you want something of it."   
  
  
  
Kagome looked over at the savior. Inuyasha was standing there just in front of her with one hand wrapped carefully around the man so called 'Naraku's' neck.   
  
  
  
Before her supposed date could do any thing more, the security of the club - two huge men which seemed to just pop out of no where - came, dragging Naraku away towards the entrance of the club where they had to 'take care of business'.   
  
  
  
It didn't seem as if anyone else around them noticed the scene that was just played out.   
  
  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground. Now it was _her_ turn to apologize. She was the one who had been acting like such a jerk since he came to her dorm. Then she went and called him a jerk yet he still saved her. "Thank you," was all she managed to say.   
  
  
  
This seemed to make Inuyasha satisfied anyway. "No problem. Come on, let's go back to the table," he said, taking her hand and leading her to his friends' table.   
  
  
  
Once they reached their destination, the two sat down. Kagome looked at the others sitting down and noticed that they just seemed to be talking amongst themselves in pairs. She wanted to have fun and it didn't seem as if the pairs were going to cease their discussions anytime soon. A slow jam was now being played and she felt as if a bit of slow dancing would calm her after that little ordeal with Naraku. "Does anyone want to dance?" she asked.   
  
  
  
Everyone looked up from what they were doing. "That sounds wonderful..." Rin replied softly before slightly gazing at Sesshomaru. He didn't reply with words, but instead stood up and took her hand before leading her to the dance floor.   
  
  
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked, looking over at his 'conversation partner'.   
  
  
  
"Over my dead body," she simply answered.   
  
  
  
The lecher's face faultered. "Why not? Please?"   
  
  
  
"No."   
  
  
  
He sighed. "I promise not to touch you."   
  
  
  
Finally she looked up at him. "If you do, I promise you that you will not be walking _or_ sitting up, for a whole week..." she warned.   
  
  
  
Miroku placed his hand up in the air in resignation. "I promise." With this, the two walked towards the dance floor. Miroku smiled like an idiot. He was happy he finally succeeded in dancing with his Sango.   
  
  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Inuya-" she began.   
  
  
  
"I'll dance with you Kagome since that jerk obviously doesn't want to," the small teenage boy replied, with his broken voice.   
  
  
  
Kagome smiled genuinely at him in admiration. He was so cute! No... No... He was still a testosterone-filled guy.   
  
  
  
"Keh. Who said I didn't want to dance with her?" Inuyasha suddenly stood up, grabbing Kagome's hand. "When I come back, you'd better have beat it kid unless you'd like to be hung outside of the flag pole at your school..." he threatened.   
  
  
  
Kagome saw Shippou swallow hard before he scurried away.   
  
  
  
"Come on, let's go," he said, gently pulling her towards the dance floor.   
  
  
  
"Why did you suddenly agree Inuyasha?" she taunted.   
  
  
  
He shrugged but did not answer her. "Just don't ask questions," he said, pulling her towards him. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other on her shoulder.   
  
  
  
She just nodded and unknowingly sunk into him.   
  
  
  
The song had a slow beat to it, but somehow it still sounded sensual. Kagome's body moved with the rhythm, crushing against his body. He couldn't help but illicit a small moan. He was just lucky that the music was loud enough for her not to hear that. He pulled away from her slightly. His body movements didn't flow like hers. He was too stiff to do anything. If he moved he might just wake up some desire that was beginning to stir inside of him.   
  
  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. "Are you okay?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah yeah..." he forced himself to answer.   
  
  
  
"Do you not know how to dance?" she asked him.   
  
  
  
"Keh, of course I know how to."   
  
  
  
She smiled at this. "You're moving like a robot. Here," she said, placing both hand on either side of his hips. "Just move with me here... Like this..."   
  
  
  
It didn't seem as if she noticed his slight arousal. Even if she did, she wasn't pointing it out. She wasn't even reacting to it. "Kagome..." he tried. "Stop..."   
  
  
  
She laughed at this and took her hands away from his hips. Unknowingly, he was a little disappointed. She then just wrapped her arms around his neck and they settled to dancing like that.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Shippou didn't want to face the wrath of Inuyasha, so he hurriedly dashed of towards the bar to get another drink of soda. Although he went to clubs, he had never tried alcohol before, and was completely against it because of the fact that a drunk had killed his parents ten years ago.   
  
  
  
Just as he reached the bar, the same big chested woman who draped herself over Inuyasha, toppled over towards him. This gave him an idea. "Hey. Do you wanna dance?" he asked.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
As the song was nearing the end, Miroku and Sango had been pulled into 'La La Land'. Sango hadn't even realized that Miroku held her hands. He didn't realize that he made this movement either. He pulled her closer to him, yet she didn't protest.   
  
  
  
As the last notes were played Miroku decided to become more daring.   
  
  
  
He released one of her hands while she was still in her little daze. He placed it on her back and began to slowly move down...   
  
  
  
Sango's eyes, which had been closed during the dance, now suddenly flashed open. "Don't even this about it."   
  
  
  
"Eh heh..."   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
At one o'clock in the morning, Kagome drove Inuyasha back to the college after saying goodbye to the people whom she just met. The two got out of the car and Inuyasha offered to walk her to her room. She didn't protest at all.   
  
  
  
Once they reached her floor, they silently walked to her door. "Thanks for asking me to go with you tonight."   
  
  
  
He smirked at this. "You had fun didn't you?"   
  
  
  
Kagome looked unaffected. "Of course not. I'm just thanking you for asking. That's all."   
  
  
  
"_You_ really had fun today, with _me_ didn't you?" he continued.   
  
  
  
She glared at him. "Since you're saying that, it must be the other way around."   
  
  
  
"I didn't have fun!" he defended.   
  
  
  
"Of course you did," she smiled before unlocking her door. Just before she stepped inside though, she stopped as if she just remembered something extremely important.   
  
  
  
The two just stared at each other for a moment before Kagome walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and molding her body against his. Inuyasha was frozen to his spot.   
  
  
  
"Okay, so I lied... I really had fun today Inuyasha..." she said with her face buried against his chest.   
  
  
  
She heard him swallow hard and grinned at this. "I... I had fun too..." he finally answered.   
  
  
  
She pulled away from him smiling widely. "See? You admitted it!" she laughed before entering her dorm.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say. What _was_ there to say? Kikyo had never made him feel like that...   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
As she closed her dorm door, she noticed three pairs of eyes watching her intently.   
  
  
  
"Sit down Kagome," Eri smiled.   
  
  
  
"Have a cup of tea..." Ayumi suggested.   
  
  
  
"This is going to take a while..." Yuka ended.   
  
  
  
"W-What.. What are you talking about?" Kagome asked nervously.   
  
  
  
Eri leaned over towards her friend. "Tell us _everything_ that happened."   
  
  
  
"In _full_ detail," Yuka added with a smirk on her face.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
After an hour of explaining, laughs and fun, Kagome walked to her bedroom and readied herself for sleep.   
  
  
  
Just one though invaded her thoughts though.   
  
  
  
'_...But I'm Kagome... Kagome the heart breaker.._.'   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes: ** Yep, this came just about two weeks later, and that's how it's always going to be. If anyone wants to be e-mailed when I update, tell me and leave your e-mail address.   
  
  
  
  
I love you all and thank you so much for your reviews!!!   
  
  
  
  
Please review again!!!   
  
  
  
  



	5. Toilet Paper High

  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes:** Hello! I know that it's the same chapter and all (please don't flame me!) but I have to tell you thank you so much for all the offers for the beta readers! Thank you for asking and volunteering though! ^____^.   
  
  
Anyways. I know, I hated the part with Kikyo and Inuyasha too, but it had to happen. It's all part of the story. Some parts you will hate, but it really is hard to get over someone who hasn't given you such a proper closure. It's life, and I need my readers to see that I can put some realistic things in this. Besides, on my summary, I said that the main couples would be Inuyasha and Kagome, and Miroku and Sango, and I'm planning to keep my word.   
  
  
Oh yes... in the last chapter I forgot to mention that the descriptions of Inuyasha's and Kagome's car _has_ a significance. Keep that in mind when the later chapters come out. ^_^.   
  
  
By the way, this is just a little filler chapter that I thought Kagome/ Inuyasha fans would be happy for.   
  
  
Oh... and... I know I said that I would update my fic every other week, but the Sophomore Project for my school, has been a killer. Please excuse me, if for just this once. At least I updated right?   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own nada. Enough said.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
**Heart Breaker Higurashi**   
  
_Part Five_   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
She really shouldn't have continued to see him after that one night out at the club. She truly shouldn't have. Somehow, she just knew that she was getting herself into trouble... but... she loved surprises and he had promised her that on Friday, he would skip going to the club, and just take her out instead on a surprise visit to - he never told her where.   
  
  
  
Kagome had never been more curious...   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha figured that a little more information about Kagome couldn't hurt, so after speaking a bit more with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi, he found out two more things: one, that it would be Kagome's nineteenth birthday on Friday, and two, that she used to go to a high school, just about a four hours drive from the college, called Sengoku. Eri had explained that by the way Kagome had ranted on and on about her last school, she seemed like she had resented it, and this gave Inuyasha a plan.   
  
  
  
He parked his car on the lot of a super market, grabbed to carts as he got out of his car, and headed off towards the bathroom supplies.   
  
  
  
When he was finished taking just what he needed off the shelf, he pushed his two, filled to the brim, carts to the cashier, who had given him a wondering expression. The silver-haired young man just smirked and purchased his 'supplies'.   
  
  
  
Maybe before he went on with his little surprise plan for Kagome, he would just have a little 'free day' outing with her. He knew her so much more than someone was supposed to know about a girl they had just met a week ago. He decided that he would make it up to her. She knew practically zilch about him, and he was planning to change that. If he didn't succeed in this plan, his 'plan B' was to let her enjoy the rest of the day.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
The raven-haired teen stepped out of her last class after being so utterly bored for two hours, thirty-one minutes and sixteen seconds. This was her last class for the next two days, although it was just Tuesday.   
  
  
  
The joys of college class scheduling!   
  
  
  
She walked out of the building towards her car, and noticed someone leaning against it with a carefree grin on his face.   
  
  
  
"Leave your car here for now. I want to take you out somewhere." His golden eyes searched her face for some kind of approval.   
  
  
  
She smiled at this and walked to his side answering, "Sure," before the two bounded off into Inuyasha's car.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
"... So... Where're we going?" Kagome asked, looking to her left at the drivers seat where Inuyasha was sitting.   
  
  
  
"Just a little pancake house by the interstate. I thought you'd be hungry." Kagome grew a curious expression on her face as he continued to explain. "I stopped by your dorm to walk you to class, but Yuka told me you already left. She mentioned that you rushed out without eating your breakfast."   
  
  
  
She nodded, but couldn't help but feel a little happy that he had stopped by her place, and the curious thing was that she couldn't understand why Inuyasha was, as of that moment - if for just one millisecond - the source of her happiness.   
  
  
  
The drive was silent for the remainder of the trip, but the silence was a comfortable one. Driver nor passenger wanted to break the golden silence.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha calmly parked his car in a perfect space, right in front of the pancake house called 'Ishitoro's Breakfast Utopia'.   
  
  
  
As the two got out and went inside of the restaurant, they chose a table that seated two, right next to the window, with a perfect view of the highway.   
  
  
  
Kagome didn't realize that she was feeling a little differently towards this outing of theirs. The feeling was not the same one she felt when she was with one of her other potential victims. She was too caught up in the scenery and her happiness to really care about what was truly going on inside her head. "Thanks for bringing me here by the way Inuyasha..." she said, sending him a genuine smile. "You have no idea how much I need food right now..."   
  
  
  
The golden eyed boy smiled loosely back at her, wallowing in pride that he had been the cause of her happiness. "No problem," he said, shrugging off her words.   
  
  
  
A waitress then arrived at their table and took their orders. Small chat had taken place during their waiting time for their food, with subjects mainly on school and their thoughts of Friday's club night. Once their food had been served though, their small chatter was increasing in depth. The subjects of school turned into their past school lives and their experiences and relationships back then, until Kagome couldn't help but ask, "So... Who's Kikyo?"   
  
  
  
Inuyasha was on the verge of raining orange juice on Kagome's face. His face showed that he was completely shocked, yet dumbfounded, if it were even physically possible to have those two expressions shown on your face at the same time. Where the hell did she hear about Kikyo from?!   
  
  
  
As if she had been reading his mind, she answered that he had blown it out the first time they ever met each other. She couldn't help but rub it in his face that he had no idea how to talk to women.   
  
  
  
"I... I do too!" he complained a bit arrogantly. "Since you remember that I said she was my ex, why the hell are you still asking?" he glared.   
  
  
  
Kagome started at him surprised. What had brought on the change all of a sudden? Wasn't he just acting nicely towards her a few seconds ago? "I... I mean I know that she's your ex-girlfriend. I just wanted to know... I mean, you seem to know a lot about me," she replied calmly.   
  
  
  
He eyed her suspiciously. Had her friends told her that he had been asking about her life? They better not have... "What do you mean by that?" he asked defensively.   
  
  
  
"I mean, every time I talk about something in my life which I'm positive I've never told you before, you seem to just help me end the story. It's as if you've read a whole book about me... or... or my journal..." she spoke slightly with a questioning tone.   
  
  
  
He stole a glance at her confused facial features, and began laughing. Kagome stared at him as if he had just come back from the nut house. When he was finally able to control his laughter, he began to speak. "No... No... It's just that your story seems so predictable," he lied.   
  
  
  
Kagome fumed at this. "_Predictable_? If it was so '_predictable_', I would have known that Bankotsu was playing around with my feelings! I would have known that he would break my heart! But did I know that?" she harshly spoke back. "No! If I _did_ know - which I didn't - I would have never started breaking-"   
  
  
  
Too much revealed. '_Tsk, tsk Kagome... Your mask is slipping off..._' Miyou complimented.   
  
  
  
'_That's not a good thing..._' Kitsuke held a quiver in her voice. There was no way in hell this would happen! After all those years that Kagome had spent, perfecting her 'art'. She couldn't just throw it all away now, in front of a jerk none the less. A jerk that reminded her of Bankotsu.   
  
  
  
"Bankotsu...?" Inuyasha questioned, smirking. So she was finally ready to tell him of her life?   
  
  
  
After bringing up his hopes, she suddenly crushed it down with five simple words. "It's none of your business."   
  
  
  
He raised his hands up in defense. "So are you ready for Friday?" he asked, abruptly changing the topic. Since they were in the midst of talking about their past lives and relationships, he had to admit to himself that he was a bit afraid to answer any questions about Kikyo. He couldn't tell her about that. Since she didn't know that he knew about her past life, there was not harm in keeping his past life away from her knowledge, although it had been part of his first plan.   
  
  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent with them just driving around the city. By the end of the day, they were found at the grocery store, buying food that Inuyasha needed to get for his grocery list, which Miroku had so kindly written for him.   
  
  
  
"Milk is the last thing there right?" Kagome asked, holding up a gallon of two percent fat, milk.   
  
  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, but shook his head at her choice. "Miroku's lactose intolerant. He likes chocolate soy milk better. No fair for me, but I'm getting used to it." With this, he shrugged.   
  
  
  
"I see," she said, placing her first choice down, and picking up the chocolate soy milk that had the lowest price. "Here you go!" she said, dropping the plastic bottle into the shopping cart. She couldn't understand it, but she felt a sort of satisfaction just helping Inuyasha out with the groceries. Maybe it was the fact that she had never done that before with any guy, not even Bankotsu. It was just the beginning of a list of one of Kagome's favorite past times...   
  
  
  
With the groceries paid for, and an extra strawberry cheesecake Häagen Daz ice cream which Inuyasha had so kindly bought for Kagome, the two finally arrived back at the college dorm parking lot.   
  
  
  
"Thanks again Inuyasha... I mean, you bought me breakfast and... well... now you got this for me," she said, motioning towards the ice cream carton in her hands. "You really didn't have to," she finished.   
  
  
  
He gave her a proud smile. "I didn't have to, but I _wanted _to. Now stop thanking me or else I'll have to take that ice cream from you," he joked.   
  
  
  
She smiled back at this. "I had fun today."   
  
  
  
He stared at her surprised. Did she, _Kagome_, just admit that she had _fun_? Genuinely? He couldn't help but answer back that he had fun too.   
  
  
  
"I guess I'll see you on Friday then," she said, as she got out of the car.   
  
  
  
"Yeah," he answered, a little surprised. He followed her actions, stepping out of his car too.   
  
  
  
"Thanks again!" she exclaimed, purely happy, as she walked over to him, kissed him the cheek, and bounced off to her dorm building.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her retreating back.   
  
  
  
Plan B had worked.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Two days. Two days of anticipation and boredom from Kagome. She really wanted to know where Inuyasha was taking her. The two had talked on the phone during the past two days, and every single time, Inuyasha would somehow manage to insert a little clue about Friday's outing, which just caused Kagome's curiosity to grow all the more.   
  
  
  
When Friday finally came around, Kagome dedicated herself for six hours and twenty six minutes in her classes, deciding that if she was kept busy, time would pass by quicker. She was just glad that she hadn't bumped into Kouga or Hojo in the duration of those hours. It would just cause time to pass by slower.   
  
  
  
She never knew that Inuyasha had talked to the two young men about her.   
  
  
  
As she walked out of her last class for the week, she was pushed and shoved against all the other crowds of students in the hall way. With her small frame, it was almost impossible to maneuver her own way through the crowd. Knowing this, she eventually just let herself be taken through the flow of the students, and she ended up bumping into someone's rock hard chest.   
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry about that Miss..." a young male's voice had said to Kagome. This caused her to look up. That voice seemed to familiar.   
  
  
  
"Kouga..." she slightly gasped.   
  
  
  
The young man looked down at her with his dark brown eyes and smiled. "Kagome... It's been a while since we've had the pleasure of bumping into each other," he said.   
  
  
  
Kagome couldn't think of any nasty remarks to tell him. She somehow lost her sarcastic come backs just a few days ago. Some where in the back of her mind, screaming was heard, saying that it was all because of Inuyasha.   
  
  
  
"Come with me," he practically commanded.   
  
  
  
Kagome was taken aback from this. After the way she had acted with him, he was still speaking to her this way? After the way she acted... he was still _talking_ to her, nonetheless...   
  
  
  
Without waiting for her to answer, he grabbed her forearm and lead her towards the school's entrance.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was just on his way to pick Kagome up. If he didn't hurry, the sky would darken before they arrived at the destination he had planned as Kagome's surprise.   
  
  
  
As he ran across the school's entrance, a figure caught his eye. He walked towards it and stopped directly behind that person. "Kikyo," he breathed.   
  
  
  
A curtain of straight, raven hair was swayed around, and a pair of chocolate brown orbs met with golden ones. She seemed a bit nervous, yet relieved when he came.   
  
  
  
"I... I haven't seen you in a while," he said, wanting to say something completely different.   
  
  
  
"I didn't have class during the other times. This was just my third class this week," she answered. Her eyes broke the contact it had with Inuyasha's, and scoured the campus area for Onigumo. Her eyes met with a dark figure's, behind a dying cherry blossom. "I- I have to go. It was nice talking to you," she said so formally, before walking away.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha didn't turn to see where she had walked off to. He knew to who she went to, and this caused him to frown. Right now though, none of this mattered. What mattered was getting Kagome to her birthday surprise. He ran from his spot in which he was standing on, when he spoke to Kikyo.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
"Doesn't that hurt you, at least a little Kagome?" Kouga asked her, as the two watched Inuyasha and Kikyo speak, from a distance.   
  
  
  
Kagome turned away from the scene, and crossed her arms. "Of course it doesn't hurt, Kouga. I just met him," she said stubbornly, although a part of her _had_ been a little jealous of seeing Inuyasha with another woman. She quickly shook the thought off. Since when had she been thinking about that?   
  
  
  
Besides, who _was_ that woman?   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
After searching through the buildings in which Kagome's classes were held, Inuyasha was about to give up, until he walked back to the main building's entrance, and saw her talking to that wolf-boy he had met and questioned a few days back. What the hell was she doing talking to the guy? He thought she would have hated him after he forcefully tried to claim her as his woman.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha walked right up to the two who seemed to be in a deep conversation. "Ready to go Kagome?" he asked, interrupting Kouga.   
  
  
  
Kagome was glad for the interruption for Kouga had asked her about her plans with Inuyasha. Kouga told her that he had known her game after she broke up with him, and he was - more than ever - determined to win her heart. She looked gratefully over at Inuyasha and walked to his side, waving goodbye to Kouga. "We'll talk later okay?" she lied, not really wanting to talk with him any time soon.   
  
  
  
"Great!" he yelled back before the two disappeared into the dorm parking lots.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
"Let's take my car. You can drive if you want to. It's just that it hasn't been used in a while," said Kagome as they reached the front of the parking lot.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. They couldn't. He had all the supplies ready in his trunk. "We can use your car some other time when I get to know the feel of it and have time to practice on it. Right now, we use my car before it gets too dark outside," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to his car.   
  
  
  
Kagome just shrugged. Why not? As long as she knew her 'surprise' _now_. She had been so overly curious about it.   
  
  
  
"It's gonna take a while to get there, so if you're tired or something, you can just sleep or tell me what you want."   
  
  
  
She smiled at this. "Thanks."   
  
  
  
"No problem," he said, as he maneuvered the car to the road.   
  
  
  
Kagome couldn't help but feel giddy about what Inuyasha had said to her.   
  
  
  
'_We can use your car some other time...'_   
  
  
  
Was he implying that they would see each other often? Why the hell was she happy about that? What was _wrong_ with her?!   
  
  
  
"Umm... So can you tell me where we're going now?"   
  
  
  
A low chuckle was heard from Inuyasha, as he softly shook his head. "Nope. I'd like to see the 'surprised Kagome' face. Now that'll be worth something..."   
  
  
  
Kagome let out a playful growl. "Hey! Not nice!" she tried to keep her voice stern, but a crack caused her to just smile brightly. "Just... Just be quiet!"   
  
  
  
The road trip was fun, as loose conversations went around the two people in the car. It was the most genuine fun Kagome ever had with a guy, even if it was just a simple interaction between them, on the road. It was true, she had had fun with Bankotsu, but with Inuyasha... It was just a whole different kind of feeling of fun.   
  
  
  
The laughter and exchanged words died down as Inuyasha slowed his car down into their destination: Sengoku High School. Kagome couldn't do anything but gape at the sight before her. She never imagined that she would go back to the school that she hated so much. She turned to Inuyasha, as he smiled widely, and lightly punched his arm. "Why the hell did you bring me here? How did you even know that I went to this school?"   
  
  
  
"Uhh... Happy birthday?" he said, still continuing to smile. "Keh. Have more faith in me wench. I didn't bring you here 'cause I wanted to torture you with all those bad memories-" Ooh... too much information.   
  
  
  
"How do you know about that?" She took a step towards him; her eyes practically glowing red.   
  
  
  
"I... I... Well..." he looked down at the ground. "I kinda asked your dorm friends," he answered truthfully.   
  
  
  
_Why_?! Why the hell would he do that?!   
  
  
  
"_Why_ Inuyasha?" she felt slightly betrayed. Her friends weren't very good keepers of secrets.   
  
  
  
"Because you're interesting Kagome. I wanna know more about you."   
  
  
  
This surprised Kagome slightly.   
  
  
  
'_You interest me Kag. Tell me about yourself..._'   
  
  
  
That just reminded her of Bankotsu again. But... Inuyasha... Was he serious?   
  
  
  
"Besides. I brought you here for this-" He opened his trunk, and as it popped up, Kagome noticed about four packages of toilet paper. "You hated the school so much. Maybe your memories will get better one you know you've taken some kind of revenge on it..." he said, throwing her a roll.   
  
  
  
She stared at the bathroom tissue roll in her hands. "What do you want me to do with these?"   
  
  
  
He ripped a roll out of one of the packages for himself. "We're gonna T.P. this place!" he said, running towards one of the school's buildings, and unraveling the roll of tissue paper.   
  
  
  
"I.. Isn't this illegal or something?" Kagome asked, but she laughed and followed him anyway.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked around, then at his watch. "The campus security'll be back here in about an hour and a half, so we have enough time to cover this whole damn place with this shit! They're eating dinner right now, those lazy bastards."   
  
  
  
So, one and a half hours were dedicated to throwing around tissue paper everywhere. They had already finished with the second to the last roll, and Kagome held the true last one.   
  
  
  
"Now where should this one be spent on? It's the most important thing!" she said, almost out of breath from the running and jumping that she had been doing with Inuyasha. While they 'decorated' the entire school campus with the rolls, the two young, and _completely mature adults_ had played hide-and-seek, and tag. Kagome had never had this much fun with any guy before.   
  
  
  
"I think this belongs in the football field," he said, eyeing the roll of soft, white paper.   
  
  
  
Kagome nodded. "Now why didn't I think of that!" she smiled, as the two ran to the field and began to throw around the roll to each other.   
  
  
  
Just then, lights were seen around the campus.   
  
  
  
The two culprits looked over towards the parking area where the campus secruity's cars were.   
  
  
  
"Shit, the campus guards are here!" Inuyasha cursed, as he dropped the roll, and grabbed Kagome's hand instead. "Come on!" he said as he ran across the field towards his car, with Kagome in tow.   
  
  
  
"Wait! Inuyasha! Hold on! The grass is slippery!" she exclaimed before she slipped and fell back. Because of the fact that Inuyasha had been holding her hand, he was pulled down along with her, and the next thing they knew, Inuyasha was kneeled down over Kagome, as she was flat on her back from the impact. "Oww..."   
  
  
  
"Shh... Wait 'till the lights go away," he said.   
  
  
  
"What the hell happened here?" they heard one of the guards asking.   
  
  
  
"How am _I_ supposed to know? _You_ were supposed to watch it while I ate my dinner you idiot! Come on. They should be here somewhere!" said another guard.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." The lights disappeared then behind the building.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's breaths were harsh from all the running and the little scare that they just experienced.   
  
  
  
Kagome was watching as the two guards walked past the field and towards one of the school buildings, and when they were out of sight, she looked up, preparing herself to stand. What she saw when she looked up though, made her heart beat twice as fast.   
  
  
  
Two golden orbs stared back at Kagome with such intensity that it frightened her. She had never witnessed feelings so intense in her life. "I-Inuyasha... We... We have to go now before they find us..." she whispered to him, still slightly out of breath.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. After a few second of watching the security, he looked down to ask Kagome if she was fine, but what he saw caused his words to catch in his throat. He had never seen someone look so intensely beautiful in the moonlight. She was like a goddess. He just felt like kissing her right then and there.   
  
  
  
"Inuyasha! Get off me now! We have to _go_!" she forced on. She noticed that he still wasn't budging. "Inuyasha! If we stay here any longer, the security might come and find us, and do you know the fine that we have to pay in order to clean this mess up? You know, in fact I think that they'll make us clean this our-"   
  
  
  
The fact that she couldn't speak anymore because of something nice and warm over her lips registered in her brain pretty quickly, and the next thing she knew, she was kissing him back, but he pulled away just a few seconds after. He stood up and helped her on her feet.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
In the dark of the night, on Sengoku High School's campus, two figures were seen running across to a shadowed car, which they reached without getting caught, and drove away with the head lights off.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Kagome discreetly looked over at the drivers seat where Inuyasha was at. She smiled as she watched his brows furrow in concentration as he drove.   
  
  
  
'_I want to kiss him again..._'   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note:** If you would like to be notified the moment I update, please leave your e-mail address in a review! Thank you!   
  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Tides Turn

  
  
  
  
**Authors' Notes:** I'm so sorry for the delay, my (unwanted) excuse is at the bottom of the chapter... I'm really sorry!   
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I don't even own the DVD's or manga! (It's all about the downloading... kukuku....)   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
**Heart Breaker Higurashi**   
  
_Chapter Six _   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
The drive back to the college was calm and quiet. Inuyasha had changed the radio station to something more light, which eventually soothed Kagome to sleep. It was a very long and uneventful ride, and he did not want her to be bored. The only cure for that was sleep.   
  
  
As he reached the parking lot of the dormitories and parked his car, he silently watched her in her peaceful state. She looked so innocent, and to Inuyasha, that just made her even more beautiful... if that was even possible. Inside his mind he was conflicted. He debated on whether to let her sleep until she woke up because she was uncomfortable, or to just wake her up and walk her to her dorm room to get a much more comfortable rest.   
  
  
After watching her for five minutes or so, and seeing her move, trying out new positions to be comfortable, he decided on the latter, and reached out to wake her up. Before he could even touch her though, her eyes opened wide as she stared at him slightly horrified.   
  
  
  
~*~   
++   
~*~   
  
  
  
'_You want to kiss him again? What kind of a thought is that Kagome...? He is still a man. Don't you forget that. Remember that men are just heart breakers_!' Miyou said.   
  
  
'_Don't listen to that Kagome! _Ignore _that! If you keep continuing this, you will be even worse than Bankotsu. Stop now before it's too late_.' Kitsuke argued.   
  
  
'_Are you really_ asking _for a broken heart girl? Men just give it out to women anyway. Might as well save yourself the trouble. You can't let this guy take over your emotions like this! You're stronger than that! You know that men are the heart breakers! You, as a woman should just give them what they deserve! Haven't you already seen and heard it all? He's simply acting like all your other courtiers. Why is _he _so special_...?' Miyou growled.   
  
  
'_Not all men are heart breakers! Kagome... Kagome... Listen. This might just be the last chance you have for a man to mend your broken heart. You have feelings for this boy and you know it! Why don't you just let them grow? After that break up with Bankotsu, no other man you have dated has come even remotely close to receiving the feelings that you have for Inuyasha right now. Why don't you just let him in? He can help you_...' Kitsuke continued.   
  
  
'_Pity... I thought you were stronger than that_...'   
  
  
Kagome had no idea what to think anymore. Both parts of her conscience were fighting for her choice furiously. It was true that she had feelings for Inuyasha... but that could change. Just a few harsh words would need to escape from her mouth and the whole thing would be over. She couldn't possibly grow any more feelings toward Inuyasha. She had already received one painful heartbreak. Besides... she had always been afraid of pain after what she had gone through.   
  
  
She felt herself get pulled back to the conscious world as the blackness that swirled around began to dissipate. Her eyelids quickly opened as she remembered just where she was.   
  
  
  
~*~   
++   
~*~   
  
  
  
Inuyasha became confused from her sudden movements. Did she just have a bad dream?   
  
  
"Kagome...?" he asked, looking into her eyes with concern. "Are you okay?"   
  
  
Kagome averted her eyes from his. This was the first time ever where she felt so lowly compared to a man. How could she feel that way? _He_ was supposed to feel inferior compared to _her_! _Him_! _She_ was the respectable woman around here!   
  
  
His amber eyes couldn't decipher her thoughts but he knew that she was somehow conflicting inside. What was he supposed to do now? "Kagome..." he tried again instead. He reached over to touch her shoulder but she moved away toward the little space in which she could cram herself into.   
  
  
"Don't..." she said, trying to open his car door but failing. "Stupid door! Open!" she yelled.   
  
  
Inuyasha could tell she was on the verge of some emotional breakdown. He couldn't help but feel pain at seeing her like this. For the past two weeks that he had known her, she had always been fiery - very argumentative, happy and sometimes even easy going. This was a completely different look for her. He hesitantly pressed the unlock button of his car and Kagome stumbled out of the car.   
  
  
She turned back around to finally try and bravely face him, as her midnight hair flowed around her and her chocolate brown eyes looked up to meet his amber ones. "Thank you for today Inu... Inuyasha... It was... umm... It was a good birthday present."   
  
  
He couldn't believe it! She looked so damn nervous! How the hell could that be?! _Why_ was she nervous of _him_? Wasn't he slowly breaking down her walls? The past three days she showed that he was slowly succeeding... and a bit of this day too when they were both lying on the field and he gave her that kiss...   
  
  
What could possibly have happened now...?   
  
  
"I have to go..." she said and took off as quickly as she could toward the main building. She needed to get to the other side of the building to the other students' parking lot. She needed a drive to clear her thoughts... That was all.   
  
  
He couldn't let her go without an explanation. She needed to know that he wasn't anything like Bankotsu. Even if she didn't choose to be with him in the end, he wanted to prove to her that not all men were bad and that she should give them a chance. But he couldn't help but a feel that...   
  
  
'_She looks like Kikyo... Maybe... Maybe... You can have her and she would make up for the loss of Kikyo_...' a voice inside his head told him.   
  
  
He shook his head. She may look like Kikyo, but her personality was nothing like Kikyo's... He might still love Kikyo, but he couldn't deny that he was growing feelings for Kagome. He was attracted to her personality... and her sad story with that asshole Bankotsu. He was determined to be the one to piece her together... He couldn't imagine any other man getting this close to opening her heart.   
  
  
No.   
  
  
This was _his_ job. _His_ wanted burden. He was going to succeed no matter how many times she tried to run from him. If he had to act like an asshole to complete his 'job', by hell he would act like the biggest asshole in the universe.   
  
  
He jumped out of his car, locked it and quickly ran after Kagome. Being the track champion for more than nine years straight helped him reach her much faster than any ordinary person could.   
  
  
His amber eyes found her running through the main building toward the other side of the students' parking lot. If he called out to her, it would be hard to get to her so he decided to just speed up. He reached her just before she touched the exit, and he trapped her against the wall just adjacent to the door.   
  
  
"Hello," he smirked.   
  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. How in the world did he reach up to her so quickly? "Let me go Inuyasha," she demanded, as she tried to struggle against him.   
  
  
He grabbed both her wrists lightly but firmly, and placed them on either side, right next to her head. "No."   
  
  
"Let me go! I swear I'll scream."   
  
  
"You'll just embarrass yourself. There's no one here," he said a matter of factly.   
  
  
"Gahh! Why do you have to be to infuriating?! Just let me go!" Her voice rose a notch higher.   
  
  
"Tell me what's wrong..." he sightly asked although his voice held something more demanding.   
  
  
Silence evaded the space between the two for a mere half minute as Kagome tried to gather her thoughts together.   
  
  
"You wouldn't understand..." she finally answered as she looked down at the ground.   
  
  
"Try me."   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Sango had just returned from the club along with Miroku. After a drive along the west side of the students' parking lot and finding no space, she drove her car to the east side, although this way, they would have to walk across the main building to get to their dorm building without having to freeze outside.   
  
  
The pair stepped out of the car after questioning each other of Inuyasha's absence. No one at the table knew where he went off to but they believed that Kagome was a part of his plans. Ever since he met the girl she was all that was in his mind, with the few exceptions of when he met up with Kikyo. They noticed this after their long, daily chats together at Miroku and Inuyasha's dorm.   
  
  
"Do you think he's back now?" Sango asked as the two slowly walked side by side to the main building.   
  
  
Miroku turned to look at her and smiled that little hentai smile that only he could conjure while still looking surprisingly innocent.   
  
  
Sango closed her eyes for a few seconds knowing just what perverted thoughts were running through his mind right now about Inuyasha's whereabouts.   
  
  
"With his luck he's probably busy at ***Dogenzaka Hill** in some love motel," he said. "What a lucky man..."   
  
  
She couldn't believe it. Sure Miroku was a pervert, but he never before truly implied that he really wanted to have sex. In fact he would say to some of the women he met that he 'appreciated their figure' but he never really told his friends the real 'dirt' on him. She was suddenly curious whether he was a virgin or not, but for some reason she was afraid of what his answer would be.   
  
  
'_He's a pervert, that's all he is. He doesn't have any real feelings Sango. Just ask. It's not like it means anything to you if he really_ isn't _one_,' she decided, but deep down she knew... she just knew she would feel some pain if he spoke the 'wrong' answer.   
  
  
He stopped when he realized that she stopped a few steps behind him. He turned around and gazed at her questioningly. "Is there something wrong Sango?" he asked as he stared appreciatively at her. He had to admit that although he had dated quite a few beautiful young women before, he couldn't help but think that the one he couldn't have, had broken all his other thoughts of what he thought beauty was. Sango was just too hard to describe in words, in his view.   
  
  
Even if she was gawking at him like that like an idiot.   
  
  
"Sango?" he tried again. This finally got her mind out of wherever it must have been.   
  
  
She shook her head. '_Should I ask_?' she thought curiously. Then she made up her mind.   
  
  
"Let's go to the dorm and we can make up a whole story about Inuyasha's possibly wild night," he suggested.   
  
  
Sango blushed at the slightly vulgar implication of sex by Miroku, but this just made her all the more curious. "Miroku?" she heard herself call.   
  
  
"Yes?"   
  
  
As blunt as she could possibly ask the question, "Are you a virgin?"   
  
  
He couldn't believe what she had just asked him. He didn't think that Sango would be the type of person to ask things like that, but here she was asking him if had ever had intercourse before, and for once in his life, he felt ashamed of himself and nervous.   
  
  
She didn't like the silence that surrounded them as Miroku shuffled dirt beneath his shoes. She was surprised to see that for once he wasn't the carefree man who always somehow held himself up with elegance... no matter how uncomfortable his remarks were to some people who were used to hearing such blunt implications of sex.   
  
  
Never had she imagined that she would see Miroku's shoulders sag, looking like a guilty child caught having his hand stuck right in the middle of claiming a cookie from the jar. Just then, he looked up into his eyes, and she knew the answer.   
  
  
'Oh' was all she could force herself to say. She _knew_ she shouldn't have asked. Now she felt the pain. She didn't even know why she felt it. Maybe the fact that she was just taught that both people in a relationship were to remain pure until they were married... Such ancient customs.   
  
  
Wait a minute... _Relationship_?! When did _that_ come out?   
  
  
"Sango. Never had I imagined being in such a conversation with you. I never wanted to tell anyone... or you for that matter. I was ashamed of what I did and I swear-" he tried, but she held up her hand to stop him.   
  
  
She quickly brought her guard back up and steadied her voice. "Miroku. You and I aren't together. What makes you think that you would ever need to apologize for something like that? Especially to me? We're friends here. I just wanted to know. I mean, friends tell each other everything don't they?" she smiled. She couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed though. She couldn't help it, and she knew that she didn't have the right to feel anything about her new knowledge of Miroku. "I just feel a little curious as to why you've never told us this before."   
  
  
"You never asked- I never wanted to tell you..." he admitted he knew of the way Sango was brought up and he knew about her beliefs... Maybe that was why she liked to reprimand him whenever his eyes and hands wandered around...   
  
  
"Why? Of all the people we're friends with, why should I matter? Tell me anything Miroku. We're the best of friends from our group, I can absolutely say that you're the closest friend I ever had." Why in the world did she feel like just breaking down right now?   
  
  
Silence once again caught up with them for a second before Miroku opened his mouth and began to speak.   
  
  
"Because Sango I-"   
  
  
Suddenly a flash of silver caught the attention of the two and they noticed that it was Inuyasha and he was... running after someone?   
  
  
"What's going on?" Sango asked, deciding to follow him.   
  
  
Miroku stared gloomily at her retreating back. She was never really one to have such a deep conversation with, and for once he had gathered up all his confidence and courage to tell her how he truly felt about her without... _showing_ her physically, and she... she just dismissed it without a second thought to find out what was going with Inuyasha.   
  
  
He sighed. Sango was Sango. He was saddened that he had to answer he was not a virgin, but he was more saddened by the fact that she wouldn't listen to him speak.   
  
  
He was always a man who was sexually open, but when Sango had given him that look when he didn't answer her... he felt so dirty right then and there and he wished that he could take it all back if it meant that he would have a chance with her. Curse old customs.   
  
  
Gathering up his usual posture once again, he forced a smile to his lips and hurried after her. "You walk so fast Sango! But I thank you for such a great view!" he exclaimed once he caught up with her.   
  
  
He was met with a whack on the backside of his head as the two silently walked into the main building where Inuyasha fled to... just as if nothing so intense had just occurred.   
  
  
What their eyes met with was a crying Kagome and a usually gruff Inuyasha trying desperately to calm her down with such soothing words that were so uncommon of him, that they have never heard him speak it even when he had tried to cheer Kikyo up.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
"Let me go! I _don't_ want to tell you anything! I don't _have_ to! Just let me go you big jerk!" Kagome clenched her jaw and gritted her teeth.   
  
  
"_Jerk_? Oh so now _you're_ calling _me_ a jerk after-" No... This wasn't the right way to go. He calmed down and looked straight into her eyes. "Why can't you just tell me what's the matter Kag," he asked.   
  
  
Just then her stormy eyes opened wide as she looked at him shocked. "Don't you _ever_ call me that!" she yelled.   
  
  
Inuyasha became confused. What was her problem? It was just a nickname... No... Now wasn't the time. "Kagome..." he tried again. "Listen."   
  
  
Kagome turned her head away from him and averted her eyes, but he took her chin and gently but forcibly made her face him again.   
  
  
"I know about your plan. I know what you do to those men Kagome... Why can't you let me help you?"   
  
  
She growled and stared straight back into his eyes. "_Help_ me? _You_? You're a man and all men are-" she tried to shove him away but he wouldn't budge. "JERKS! Big, heartless, cowardly JERKS and I hate each and every one of them! I don't understand how women could love such degrading creatures-" she began yelling.   
  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the hand that he let free when he turned her to face him, and he placed it back on the side of her head against the wall. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers and this caused her to stop her sentence. "Just give this one degrading creature a chance..." he silently asked.   
  
  
Kagome turned her head again and became silent for a minute. Inuyasha sighed that it was all over, but was startled to find himself flat on his behind the next second as Kagome towered over him. "You just couldn't leave it alone could you? How could you even_ care_ for a person like me? All my friends back in that high school told me that I needed to move on... That I was crazy for letting him take over my life... but they left me alone. Then _you_. _You_ come along and barge into everything! Why do you care? Why should any man care about a woman? Why..." she looked down at Inuyasha's surprised facial expression and whispered, "What have I done...? I let him take over me..." she turned around and looked straight into one of the windows where the light hit just right so people could clearly see their reflection. "I've become a monster... I've become the exact thing I've hated..."   
  
  
He slowly rose up from his fallen position and looked over at her reflection; his golden eyes practically piercing a hole through the glass. "Kagome..." he said as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched but didn't move away as he expected her to.   
  
  
"I... I don't deserve what you're doing for me..." she said softly.   
  
  
He turned her around and grabbed both of her hands placing them in the same position once again, against the wall. "I'm a stubborn guy Kagome and I thought you've figured that out by now. I made up my mind to help you and I sure as hell won't back down from that choice."   
  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes becoming glassy with moisture.   
  
  
Inuyasha saw so much intense pain and regret in those eyes that he just wanted to look away, but he had to prove his point. "Dammit woman. I've only known you for two weeks and you've made me act like someone I've stopped being a while ago. I promised myself that I wouldn't go back to the way I was 'cause back then I was just some idiot sucker who would fall for anything..." he chuckled. "If my idiot brother were here, he would probably snap his head from nodding and agreeing so much... I'm not a total idiot anymore - ignore that my brother would disagree. I've done my research on you before acting on attractions."   
  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this the same guy who didn't want to talk about his past just that morning in the restaurant?   
  
  
"...But," he continued to explain. "I'm a sucker again, and I have to admit after these two weeks, not caring about you - no matter how big a bitch you can really act at times -"   
  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled.   
  
  
He ignored that and continued. "It's impossible. It's impossible not to care about you..." he blushed. Should he really reveal all this to her? Yeah... it was probably for the best. If he didn't, she definitely wouldn't let him prove to her that not all men were like Bankotsu. Some actually had feelings. "... It's also impossible not to think about you. I talked to Jinenji-"   
  
  
Kagome gasped a surprise.   
  
  
"He told me something interesting... He said something like how you seemed to be some kind of goddess or was that nymph? Whatever... He told me that you were like - one of those - and it seemed as if you casted a spell on every man who was your target so that they would never stop thinking about you. Ever since I've met you, I-" he really didn't want to admit it.   
  
  
"Thought about me?" she asked, finishing his dreadfully embarrassing sentence for him.   
  
  
He looked down at the ground all the while still holding her hands on either side of her head. "Yeah," he blushed. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this..." he warned.   
  
  
Kagome's gray-blue eyes lit up now as she gave a little laugh at that. "Thank you Inuyasha..." she said gratefully. "I promise I won't tell anyone else-"   
  
  
"Anyone _else_? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked in a slightly playful annoyed tone.   
  
  
"Well... there's always Yuka, Eri and Ayumi to tell..." she began listing off the top of her head. "Now they'll see just how 'flawless' you really are Mr. Sucker."   
  
  
"You wouldn't dare..." he growled.   
  
  
"Try me," she said simply, throwing his previously said words right back at him.   
  
  
Inuyasha leaned his head back down and took her in a deep kiss.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Sango glanced over at Miroku looking slightly uncomfortable. "Should we be watching this?" she asked.   
  
  
"Of course!" Miroku answered. His violet eyes dancing with excitement as he thought of all the possible words he could say in order to blackmail his friend into practically anything he wanted.   
  
  
She glared over at him now, her chocolate eyes burning at him. "You... You are such a vouyer!" she exclaimed, although her voice was still hushed so their hide out wouldn't be found by their two friends.   
  
  
He looked at her offended. "I am not!" he defended. He decided to explain. "I could use this as black mail-" he began.   
  
  
"Oh no you don't!" she argued.   
  
  
"Yes I can Sango. The only two people who can change my mind are either ***Muushin** or a girlfriend of mine," he stated. "Now Sango, if you don't want me to start black mailing our friend here, you have to become either Muushin or my girlfriend. Which one will it be?"   
  
  
Sango sighed and began retreating back to the west parking lot. She certainly didn't want to interrupt Inuyasha or Kagome. She knew their tempers and... Lets just say that she wanted to graduate college... physically... not spiritually. "It's your choice vouyer, to commit suicide when I thought you loved life so much. Now, I'm going around and to my dorm. You still have to come with me if you don't really want to die."   
  
  
Miroku looked over from Inuyasha and Kagome to Sango and back again. He sighed. He guessed living was better than black mailing.   
  
  
Besides... he had enough material to last him at least until they reached their third year of college.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
**Author's Notes:** I apologize greatly for not updating in... what was that...? Three weeks? Two? I really don't want to count the dates, but I thank you so much for continuing to read. I took my spring vacation last week and during the other two weeks, I've been busy with the end of my Sophomore project. It's all over, and hopefully my growing writer's block for this story won't continue to grow so that I can write more chapters for you all.   
  
  
  
I'm sorry for not having such a lengthy chapter out for you all to make up for my delayed chapter, and I'm sorry for such a crappy ending for the chapter, but as I've mentioned, I am really starting to grow a writer's block for this story, and although I know about how everything's going to end, and all the events between this chapter and the ending, I have to admit that it's becoming harder and harder for me to type them down in so many words. Outlines really can't help with that.   
  
  
  
*****Dogenzaka Hill is situated in Japan's teen hangout city, Shibuya. At around twelve midnight, some teens go back home using the trains, go to the clubs or love motels which Dogenzaka Hill is famous for.   
  
***Muushin is/ was Miroku's guardian in the show. **   
  
  
  
I thought that giving recognition to my reviewers was best, for they deserve it. Thank you so much!   
  
  
  
**A BIG THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS IN:**   
  
  
  
**~Mediaminer.org~ **_(Media Miner doesn't give out the specific chapters in which the people reviewed, so I just decided to add in everyone who reviewed my story so far.) _   
rubshw   
kikyo372   
Venom Injection   
DemonAngel90   
ang3lic_pl4ya   
kayk   
MwAhAhAhA   
sakayora   
squirrel boy   
AMANDA_TRINH   
Vagabond   
ws03   
Skiddy16   
mental   
BabayBunny aka BB   
Serenity558   
Cannus   
Dah88   
girlsrock   
chockers   
BeautifulFaerie   
Angel   
wolfstar03   
12blue12   
Drof Tceferp   
eMeLyNoOoPeE   
FrbddnAngel   
RayGirl   
Just-Miko   
Khiralas   
meera   
gothichotaru   
Laura-chan   
Kria Devils   
  
  
  
**~Fanfiction.net~ **_(Since Fanfiction lets the author see who review in the chapters, I will just post up the reviewers from Chapter 5.) _   
inu luver   
amaya   
inuyasha-freek0021   
c-dog   
Transcendant Pig   
LastRedSeaKin   
Reina1   
ioke   
Sierra   
PeachesDani   
phoenix wanderer   
Kaiyouu = _Did you see my Author's Info page? The lyrics to 'Addicted' are there. I love that song! Thank you so much for the long review! I loved reading it! _   
Mikono-Aries   
AriesNoShion   
chevere   
MoonGodess2   
Shin1   
Rome34   
Redroses   
Zusume   
yogi bear-321   
eX Driver Liz   
gangsta-girl   
destiny   
Queen of All Chipmunks = _I'm sorry for the slow update. I'd really like to stay alive to write my next chapter... so please... chipmunks... have mercy! ^_^ _   
x shadow   
melissa   
animemistress419   
aznchick   
Shessy-obsessed   
Moonie   
Kohaku27   
Pan-Chan42   
Crazyblade   
Y12blue12   
  
  
  
*****NOTICE: **_If any of my reviewers have a discussion or a question they would want me to answer or highlight, but put three asterisks (***) before the question or discussion topic and I will gladly answer to that. Thank you. I'm sorry if any of your questions or topics were not answered here, but they soon will be once that whole asterisk thing is put. Thank you! _   
  
  
  
Yes, the only real reason why this chapter's long is because of the fact that all those pen names are posted. I'm sorry about that! I really need to start saving space!   
  
  
  
I hope that you enjoyed!   
  
Please review!   
  
  
  



	7. Kisses

**Heart Breaker Higurashi**   
  
_Chapter Seven_   
  
It was as if being bored in class was never such a big deal to Kagome anymore. Her classmates were beginning to get a bit suspicious at her actions for she seemed a lot happier than she did the last time they had class. She also seemed to be much nicer to the guys, and she didn't act hostile once, when a man accidentally stepped on her foot.   
  
What brought out this sudden change in her?   
  
Many wondered the same thing, as Kagome just continued to lightly hum a familiar tune as she sketched and shaded a piece of balled up paper in front of her.   
  
Sango stared at her new friend, knowing exactly what brought on the change... to be exact... _who_ brought out her change. It had already been a week since that scene in the main building, but she couldn't help but think back to it every now and then. Inuyasha _never_ acted like that. Not even with Kikyo. He would comfort her, but usually he would keep his mouth shut and just stay by her side knowing that his mouth wasn't the best comforting tool.   
  
Why had he acted so differently with Kagome?   
  
He had only known her for two weeks back then, so he couldn't have possibly loved her. Besides, it was Inuyasha. It took him _months_ to even begin noticing his true feelings for a person.   
  
Maybe... Maybe... He-   
  
"Sango? Could you please pass me that grey charcoal there?" Kagome asked her friend, who was sitting at her immediate right.   
  
Sango snapped out of her reverie. "Oh... Of course..." she said, handing the said object with a light smile.   
  
"Thanks," the stormy-eyed woman said, continuing to sketch and shade once more.   
  
The teacher stood from his desk, noticing that time was running out. He began to investigate his students' attempts at sketching various objects around the room, and stopped at once particular student.   
  
"Sango. What... exactly _are_ you attempting to draw?" he asked.   
  
His student seemed to jump a bit at her teacher's voice, and blushed with embarrassment as she noticed her doodling for the first time since she pressed her charcoal pencil against the white of the paper.   
  
Kagome looked over at the two conversing and began to get a bit curious. She moved her chair slightly closer to Sango's side in order to see what the hold up was and smirked when she saw it.   
  
"Sango... Is that... Miroku?"   
  
When the bell rang, Sango had never more embarrassed in her life. She let a crumpled piece of paper leave her fist as she passed by a garbage can, to dispose of her 'mindless doodling'. Kagome wasn't as silent as Sango hoped she would be. Instead, the girl was trying to hard to hold back her laughter, but managed to fail every now and then.   
  
"I can't believe you drew him! You weren't even paying attention to it either!" she exclaimed.   
  
'_Kill me... Just kill me now..._' the embarrassed young woman thought, as she covered her face in her hands.   
  
They finally reached the parking lot and Kagome seemed to have more control over herself. Maybe she was just tired of laughing so much, or maybe it was because Inuyasha was standing right there, and she didn't want to look like a psycho... Sango would never know.   
  
"Hey," the silver-haired young man greeted the two.   
  
"Hi Inuyasha," Sango waved.   
  
Kagome just simply smiled at the man she was now officially with and walked over to his side. Her friend and classmate looked over at her watched and began to hurry away at a quick pace.   
  
"I'm sorry you two, but I've got another class in six minutes!" she called after them. "Bye!"   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha answered Sango with an 'okay' and a 'keh', then waved goodbye to her retreating back, before they turned to face each other.   
  
Although they had been truly 'seeing' each other for the past week, they still couldn't help but feel a bit awkward around each other. Now that Kagome knew that Inuyasha had known her secret all along, and after she had broken down in front of him a week ago, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious around him.   
  
Inuyasha had felt a bit awkward too because now that he had finally gotten Kagome to come out of her 'hate all men' mode, he didn't know where to go from there. They barely talked to each other for the past week knowing very well that uncomfortable silences would occur at any given time during the conversation, and for the three days that they had been out to fast food restaurants, they mostly just ate their meals in silence.   
  
The only time when the two didn't feel so awkward were those very many times when they would finally look at each other, look into each others' eyes, and kiss.   
  
Kagome looked over at her boyfriend. "We need to talk Inuyasha."   
  
The said boy looked over at her with a curious glance. Talk? She wasn't... she wasn't going to... break up with him was she? Sure he wasn't being all too interesting, but... he had told her that he would help her. He knew that she wasn't completely healed yet, and when they were together, a part of her was still closed off... if he only knew that she just felt so conscious around him.   
  
She gave him a penetrating look before realizing what he probably thought she meant. "I- I don't mean it like that! No... I mean... How.. How do we end this whole... not talking to each other thing? It's getting a bit irritating if you ask me... and it's getting a little ridiculous. I mean, we've both dated before, and now here we are acting like inexperienced pre-teens," she stated forwardly.   
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at this. "Keh. Don't you think I _know_ that? Why can't you just go and start up conversation like you did _before_ this whole thing became official?" he glared.   
  
"Oh, so now the silence is _my_ fault?" she asked in a low, threatening voice.   
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and stared smugly at her. "Yeah. It is," he replied.   
  
She balled her fists and he could have sworn that he saw steam come out of her ears. "How can you _say_ that you _jerk_?!"   
  
He continued with his smug stare. "You should know better. I suck at starting up conversation. _You're_ the better conversationalist here and so far, you haven't proved to be a very interesting girlfriend."   
  
She growled right then and there. "That is _not_ a liable excuse you idiotic, haughty, selfish, egotistical, ignorant-"   
  
She stopped then, because his mouth had completely covered hers. When he pulled away, she couldn't help but blush.   
  
"... You may not be very interesting right now, but you're one hell of a person to look at."   
  
This caused her to blush all the more.   
  
"I hate you," she replied.   
  
"Never said I liked you very much either," he countered.   
  
"How the hell do you strike conversation up with a girl?"   
  
Sesshomaru stared blankly at his brother, who currently had his feet crossed on the desk.   
  
"This is interesting. Asking advice from your brother now are you Inuyasha?"   
  
"Keh, don't act so cocky. Miroku's still in class and I'm bored," he quipped.   
  
"No need to become defensive little brother. I'm just surprised to see you finally imply your lack of communication with the opposite sex."   
  
"Asshole. That's _not_ what I'm trying to fucking imply."   
  
The older of the two brothers studied his brother carefully. "I'm hoping that one day you will find someone who will finally be able to wash that foul moth of yours with disinfectant," he returned.   
  
This seemed to set Inuyasha off even more, but he just received an amused stare from his brother. "Just answer the question cow shit."   
  
"If I'm not mistaken, _you're_ the one who asked me for help in the first place. Now if I'm disrespected again, I may just not answer that question of yours."   
  
Inuyasha made a move to stand up. "Fine then. I'll just wait for Miroku to finish his class."   
  
Sesshomaru raised a brow. "You will actually ask someone who has possibly less experience on how to court a woman? I would have thought that you actually liked this girl and not want to ruin the relationship so easily."   
  
Inuyasha settled back to his original position. "It's not like you care anyway. Who even said that I liked this girl that much huh? I offered to help her. That's all."   
  
"Oh yes, and by 'helping' you mean kissing and becoming her boyfriend?"   
  
This made Inuyasha blush. "Shut the hell up."   
  
Sesshomaru walked across the room to the windows where he began to look out from. "Do you truly like her?"   
  
How could he answer that question? Most of the time that he had known her, she was faking her actions. He still had no idea who the real Kagome was. "I can't answer that..."   
  
As if he had read his little brother's mind he replied, "Figure out who she truly is first, _then_ when you realize the answer to my question, you can ask me for help."   
  
Inuyasha looked up to his brother. "She's really gotten into you didn't she?" he smirked.   
  
"It's not like I had planned it."   
  
"You're getting soft big bro."   
  
"Shut your mouth or I will refuse to help you."   
  
Inuyasha became quiet. He had told Kagome that he would help her, and he needed help with someone who could actually hold a concrete relationship with a girl. He needed help from Sesshomaru, and that was a big deal. His brother was a bastard, but when he really needed it, Sesshomaru would always help him out. "Uuuh... Fine. So as long as you'll help."   
  
Sesshomaru turned around to face his brother, with a rare hint of a smirk on his lips. "For a moment there I thought you might actually say those two forbidden words, 'thank you'," he said.   
  
"Keh. I'd rather kiss a toad's ass."   
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, the oldest brother sighed. "This is what I get for agreeing to help you. So be it. You were always an ungrateful prick in my view."   
  
There was a neutral silence for a quick five seconds in the room, then Inuyasha began to laugh. Sesshomaru couldn't help but finally complete his smirk, then there was silence again.   
  
Then... "Inuyasha."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Get your feet off my desk."   
  
Kagome just returned to her dorm, after her last class for the day. She sat down at her desk, preparing herself to do some work, but her mind became distracted as she stared at her wallet sitting right in the middle of the desk.   
  
"_I don't know why you still bother to keep that stupid picture Kagome... It's been years now, and you still refuse to let it go..._"   
  
"_If you can just let go of everything that's happened in your past, then you'll finally be able to have a healthy, _normal _relationship with someone else..._"   
  
How cold her mother say such positive things like that? Her husband had broken her heart many times before, when she found clues now and then that he had been cheating on her... This had continued until he just decided to abandon his family for his secretary.   
  
"_Why does what Bankotsu did to you affect you so much Kagome_?"   
  
She never thought that what happened to her mother would ever happen with her and Bankotsu. She thought that they would grow up, get married and grow old together. She never once doubted his love for her... until she had found out that he probably never cared about her.   
  
Why _did_ his action affect her so much more than the average girl?   
  
She couldn't help but curse out every man after what she found out he did. She couldn't help but let the thought that all men were cheating jerks invade her mind. Maybe it was because after her dad had left her family had a huge financial crisis, for he was the only one in their family who had worked then. Everyone had relied on him for everything. When he left, her family had struggled so much.   
  
Then Bankotsu came... and she came to rely on him. It was all about _him_. Then she found out... she found out... She became devastated again. She for once wanted men to rely on _women_ and hurt them. She wanted them to _feel_ the pain that two very important men in her life had made her and her family feel.   
  
She grabbed her wallet and scoured around for the picture, and when she found it, she took it out and laid it flat on her desk and stared at it.   
  
'_Now what Kagome? Are you finally going to throw it away? You're finally getting 'help' from Inuyasha_.'   
  
What _was_ she going to do with it? She should have thrown it away a while ago, but she somehow couldn't help but hold on to it. It was as if she had fun torturing herself with his image, every time she looked through her wallet. She could finally let go... couldn't she?   
  
She grabbed the picture and took both her hands to tear it apart. It was over. Not all men were like him and her dad... Well at least certainly not Inuyasha... right? She would just have to wait and see.   
  
She took the torn remnants of the picture and threw it away.   
  
"_Now. That wasn't so hard was it_?"   
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha across the short span of the fast food diner's table.   
  
"You know kisses are just one of the pluses of being in a relationship," she said, as she grabbed a fry and dipped it into a cup of ketchup before sticking it into her mouth.   
  
"Yeah well, there's really nothing to talk about with you-" he began.   
  
"Oh, and before that whole incident at the main building... Was I really this boring? 'Cause you sure made one hell of an effort to strike up conversation," she rolled her eyes at him.   
  
"Oh so now the pressure's on _me_ huh? After I tell you that I'll help you, this is the thanks I get!"   
  
She crossed her arms and shot him a dark glare. "Uh huh. So just because you say you're going to help me, _I'm_ the one who has to go and keep this stupid, good for nothing relationship from burning to the ground?"   
  
No she was pissed. "I... I didn't mean it that way- Well maybe bu-"   
  
"No but's Inuyasha. You _are_ a jerk," she turned her head to the side so she wouldn't face him.   
  
"Kagome... Hey... Don't do this-"   
  
"Oh, so it's _my_ problem?"   
  
"No! Look... Let's just pretend that I didn't say all that shit that I just said okay? It's just that this whole thing is kinda weird to me and everything. I've only had one other real relationship... and that worked out like shit for me. What I meant to say instead of all that other crap, was that if you could help me out a little here then I'll be fine," he explained. He still never really was one to apologize, but somehow he managed to get around those words 'I'm sorry' successfully.   
  
Kagome sighed and looked down at the table. "Okay. Fine. Let's start this day over..."   
  
"Yeah... I'd like that," he said, smiling up at her.   
  
She looked at and smiled at him too. "You know... something really interesting happened yesterday during art."   
  
"Yeah? Hey, isn't Sango in that class too?"   
  
"Uh huh. Speaking of her... she's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. You know, she and Miroku really have potential."   
  
"Potential? As in what potential? Sango's potential to kill Miroku if he touches her again? 'Cause I've already known that."   
  
"No... No. I mean... Potential... together... You know?"   
  
Inuyasha bursted out laughing. After some five minutes or so, he settled down enough to speak. "Hah! You're kidding me right? _Sango_ and _Miroku_? Miroku likes every girl he sees ad Sango's more likely to commit a murder when he's around. I've known them for years, and there's _no way_ that they have," he held both hands up and quoted, "'_Potential'_."   
  
Kagome sighed.   
  
"I'm serious. It's ridiculous!"   
  
"Is not! You've known them for years, but you're a guy. You're just too unobservant to notice that Miroku seems to like spending time with Sango even more than the usual pretty girl... and he's also been on Sango's mind very much..."   
  
"That can't be right," he said disbelievingly.   
  
"Oh fine. Don't believe me. But if you ask my art professor which character Sango was mindlessly doodling, he would describe a young man with a small pony tail behind his head, which he's probably seen around, groping the female models he hires for us to sketch," she answered.   
  
He smiled... then his smiled turned into a big grin... which them turned into laughter. Soon after, Kagome followed suit.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Sango was sooo embarrassed, she turned so red, then tore off the paper from the sketch pad. I couldn't help but think 'poor Sango', the whole entire time. It must have been sooo embarrassing for her. I mean, some of the people there knew who Miroku was... More girls than guys..."   
  
"We're talking about the same Sango here right? You know the same abusive-to-Miroku Sango?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
He smiled again then reached across the table to grasp both her hands. This made her look up at him and smile.   
  
"This is fun..." he said with that same smile.   
  
'Yeah... it is."   
  
"You know. I was just kidding when I said you were uninteresting... but... I seriously meant it when I said you're really worth looking at."   
  
This caused Kagome to blush.   
  
"Sooo... can we kiss now? I've been waiting the whole entire date you know," he smirked.   
  
She looked up at him surprised. "You know... this is the first time you asked," she said.   
  
"I know... so can we?"   
  
She stood up from the booth and walked outside of the fast food restaurant. Inuyasha stared at her, confused for a second, but followed her out none the less.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.   
  
She looked down at the ground. "I... I just didn't want our first 'asked' kiss to be inside of a place where all those people could see us..." she mumbled.   
  
He grinned and lifted up her chin to face him. She stared up at him and smiled before he closed the distance between them and kissed her. When they pulled away the same grin was still plastered onto his mouth.   
  
"Kissing is definitely one of the pluses of being in a relationship," he said as the took her hand and led her back to his car.   
  
"Sango. What in the world are you doing? Not that I mind very much..." Miroku asked, as he stared appreciatively at Sango's behind. Before he knew it, a red hand print began glowing on his cheek.   
  
The said woman turned to face the lecher.   
  
Miroku looked at her confused. "I thought you'd only punish me if it were the doing of my cursed hands my dear Sango..." he questioned. "But... You do seem more violent than my usual animalistic Sango today and yesterday come to think of it... Why is that?"   
  
Sango turned red. '_Oh no... No one told him right? I mean yesterday after all her classes, Kagome just went straight to her dorm and today... well today she's here with Inuyasha..._' she panicked. '_I don't think he'll stop groping me after he finds out what I _unintentionally _in art class yesterday._..'   
  
"Sango...?"   
  
"It's nothing okay I just feel like giving out some bonus hits when you say something perverted. And that whole 'animalistic' thing... You meant it to have a double meaning didn't you?" she asked wearily.   
  
Miroku just stared at her guiltily.   
  
A second glowing hand print was added to the other cheek.   
  
A moment of silence was held between them for a minute when Miroku turned back to his first question. "What are you doing anyways my dear Sango?"   
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to make sure Inuyasha doesn't do anything stupid when he's with Kagome. She's had a really bad past before and I just don't think she can handle anything more like that... and Inuyasha's the best person to repeat the mistakes," she explained.   
  
"So spying on them behind the restaurant's bush will ensure that he won't mess up?" he asked.   
  
"Well... Yes... I guess. I mean..."   
  
"And what did you mean by 'Inuyasha's the best person to repeat the mistakes'?"   
  
She sighed. "You know how he's still fawning over Kikyo. It's obvious when we see him talk to her... I just hope... I just hope Kagome will make him forget about that two timing witch..."   
  
Miroku nodded. "I see..." he said, and the two continued to spy behind the fast food restaurant's bush.   
  
**Author's Notes:** I know, I know... You can stomp on me now if you want to. I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been having a terrible author's block along with my school work which ended a while ago. I also put as part of the summary that this story was on hiatus. I'm sorry for that, I really am, and I'll try my best to continue on. I really do apologize.   
  
I also apologize in advance because I won't be able to update next month either. I am going to have a vacation in the Philippines, wherein I might not be able to write and post. I really hope that I can find a reliable computer there, and I'll try, but I can't be too sure.   
  
I thank my reviewers for their patience with me. Thank you all very much and I love you!   
  
Please review!   
  



	8. Art

* * *

**Heart Breaker Higurashi  
**  
  
_Chapter Eight  
_

* * *

_  
Is it only in the surface?  
  
Take a deeper look...  
  
Is everything all in your plain sight?  
  
_

* * *

Everything was going great. The two had somehow managed to get to know each other better despite all the arguments that erupted every now and then. It was as if both were the last puzzle piece in each others' lives. For Kagome, she was finally beginning to open up again - finally able to trust. As for Inuyasha, he had finally found someone who could instantly burn up the flame of frustration in him, yet blow it out all in one minute. He had also found someone who would and could finally tolerate - and many times - win arguments with him.  
  
He had never had that with Kikyo.

* * *

It had been one whole month since the two had first met... Since they had their first argument... Since they had their first kiss, but if a stranger were to pass by the two, it would seem to them that the two had known each other since the first day they opened their eyes.  
  
The random kisses were gone, replaced by hugs and the occasional kiss on the cheek. Somehow, they had both silently agreed to take things slower - to finally lay the first real 'step' towards beginning a somewhat 'normal' relationship. They decided that they liked things better this way.  
  
"I c-can't f-f-eel m-my f-fe-eet K-K-Kag-g-ome!" Inuyasha complained while shivering from the intense cold that began at the soles of his feet, and traveled up his legs to almost everywhere in his body.  
  
"Ssshhh... Quiet Inuyasha. Just a couple more minutes okay?" The raven haired young woman asked her impatient boyfriend.  
She had decided that drawing random feelings and emotions would be a good way to exercise her art skills, and thought that Inuyasha would make a great model.  
  
How wrong she was.  
  
He had been complaining from day one of her exercises in which she wanted Inuyasha to just lay there on the sofa as comfortably and as content as he could. She didn't think that it would be so hard for a lazy guy like him to lay his bum on the couch for more than two hours while he got to watch the television behind her. Every thirty minutes, she would even let him take a five minute break from laying so still.  
  
He complained for the duration of those two hours beginning with: '_Why the hell do I have to model for these stupid exercises anyway? It's stupid you know, your professor never told you that you had to do it but nooo... you just want to make life harder on yourself and me! Besides! Do you have any idea how much time you're wasting just doing this_?'  
  
... And it ended with a session cut twenty minutes shorter than it should have been, and a drawing only eighty percent finished, with the words: '_Screw this damn it! Stupid wench! I have better things to do with my time_...'... and the slamming of the dorm door.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha angrily. "If you don't keep your mouth shut for at _least_ twenty minutes, I will personally shove that ice down your pants _Inuyasha_. I _know_ that my art professor didn't ask us to do this but he highly recommended it because in two weeks we're going to start sketching and painting live models who he said will each hold a certain emotion on their faces or body. I just want to do my best on this Inuyasha. Art is important to me!"  
  
The only words that reached Inuyasha's ears were '_We're going to start sketching and painting _live _models_'...  
"You're going to do _what_?!" he growled.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"What the fuck did you say about_ live_ fucking models? Do they happen to be _men_ Kagome?!"  
  
Kagome didn't understand. Inuyasha had never acted this way before. "Umm... Well I'm pretty sure that there will be some male models for us to-" she began before he rudely cut off.  
  
"Are they going to be fucking _naked_?!" he asked harshly, his voice was beginning to carry an edge to it.  
  
"Yeah... Professor Fujuki also told us that we were going to begin getting comfortable with drawing the human anatomy-"  
  
"Yeah well why can't you use a freaking dummy with parts huh? Same thing isn't it? Just make it pose or something. There's no way in hell I'm letting you draw some naked perverted asshole who couldn't keep his clothes on in a room full of women!" he said hysterically.  
  
Something behind Kagome's eyes lit up. Now she got it... "You're jealous, aren't you Inuyasha?" she asked suspiciously, yet teasingly.  
  
"Who the hell said that?" he argued.  
  
"Why don't you want me seeing naked men Inuyasha? It's for art! It's not like I'll have time to enjoy looking at them-" she paused. That didn't come out right...  
  
"Who the fuck cares what it's for? And even if you _did_ have the time! You're implying something you know!" he continued.  
  
She shook her head and couldn't help but smile a little. "I'm no pervert Inuyasha. I'm not comfortable looking at naked men and I highly doubt I'd even be comfortable drawing them... But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But it's for art. It's _art_ Inuyasha! Haven't you ever been inside of an art museum before? The works there are all gorgeous and dramatic and someone can get completely overwhelmed with all the emotions in just one piece alone, and at times, the men and women portrayed in the pictures aren't very well dressed. It's very dramatic really..." she explained.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a confused look before then shook his head.  
  
"Then... Let's go!" She said, grabbing a jacket and throwing a towel for Inuyasha. "Dry yourself and let's go!" she said.  
  
"Wh-Where are we going?" he asked and he dried his nearly numb feet on the towel.  
  
"You'll see," she smiled as she three his shoes at him. "You're so slow!" she berated Inuyasha.  
  
"Quiet wench," he growled as he finished up and followed her out the door.

* * *

As the two reached the outside of the girls' dormitory, Kagome smiled up at the sky. It had begun to get chilly, and as she exhaled she smiled as a puff of her breath came out as fog from her lips. Inuyasha looked her way and smiled.  
  
Kagome caught his glance. "Why? What? Is there something on my face?" she asked automatically bringing up her hand to wipe away any offending dirt.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. "No, it was nothing... Now. Where'd you say we were going? Or was this just a trick to freeze my ass off even more?" he asked.  
  
She laughed at that, and as Inuyasha had noticed lately, her smiles, her laughs... they all reached her eyes unlike before. "No, no. Come on. I'd rather walk," she said as she pulled her buttoned sweater tighter around her.  
  
Inuyasha stood his ground for a second more, just watching as she walked away from him, with an air of contentment.  
  
"Come on slow poke!" she called out to him from over her shoulder.  
  
He sped up his pace a little to catch up to her.  
  
Kagome smiled at him when he reached her, and as the two walked side by side toward their destination, Kagome took Inuyasha's gloved hand in hers.

* * *

"There's an admission's fee to this place but it's not that much, so do you want to come in?" Kagome asked the awestricken Inuyasha.  
  
He shook himself out of his trance and nodded. "Yeah sure. Don't worry about it..." he said as he walked up to the booth to pay the entrance fee.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to pay-" she began as she dug through her bag for her wallet, but just as she found the rectangular wallet, Inuyasha had already dragged her away from the booth and toward the entrance.  
  
"Now look who's the 'slow poke'," he quoted.  
  
It took a couple seconds before something registered inside Kagome head, then she began laughing.  
  
"What? The hell's so funny?" he asked her.  
  
It took her a while to calm herself down to answer him. "You... I just never thought you'd be they type of person to say 'slow poke'," she commented.  
  
"Feh."

* * *

The art exhibit was beautiful... At least in Kagome's point of view. Inuyasha just followed her, eyeing some art pieces but never really commenting. As they passed by one particular painting though, Inuyasha stopped completely to examine it.  
  
"Why? What?" Kagome asked as she looked over at the painting Inuyasha was currently looking at.  
  
It was a beautiful painting with a snowy landscape. One lone pair of foot prints was embedded in the snow that led to a young woman, her back faced toward the viewers. By the way the colors had been carefully placed, although the woman's face had not been shown, one could almost _fee_l inside themselves, the joy that she felt, walking there in the vast powdery landscape.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but feel anxious to see winter with Kagome.

* * *

**  
  
Author's Notes:**  
  
(Inuyasha's, and a bit of Kagome's are a bit ambiguous here right now, and I did that purposefully.)  
  
I know that the story kind of breaks off from my other chapters and I'm sorry if it's a great contrast, but as I've been skimming through the chapters, I felt no true emotions emitting from it. That made me disappointed in myself and want to cease writing this story completely, but I couldn't for the sake of my readers. (Not that I'm saying that this chapter hold more emotion that the others... I'm not sure...). I guess I'll just have to do some _major_ editing when I'm finished with this fiction.  
  
I'm also extremely sorry for the delay and the short chapter that I've come up with. The Philippines was great and I had absolutely no time to write a chapter for any of my fics. I'm going to keep trying, but I'm warning you all that my updates will be very slow thanks to my junior year teachers, so instead of going after me, how about getting rid of them first? Grins. J/k.  
  
One more thing: I love you my awesome readers! Thank you so much for your patience in me! I hope that you still continue to read despite my delayed updates. 


End file.
